Flashback
by fangirlobsessions17
Summary: When experimenting with time travel, it's really not a good idea to be distracted by the songs playing in the radio. Especially when you use to sing them. Yeah, he really needs to work on his aim. A one-shot of when Barry travelled back in time to his old high school days at Dalton Acadamy when he was Sebastian Smythe... And met himself. Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own nothing.**

 **This was a random plot bunny. I have lots of those. Enjoy :)**

How the hell did he get here in the first place?! He snuck through the corridors of Dalton Academy, hoping to avoid any unintended collisions with people he might know. Jesus, you try to travel back in time and you end up in the best but worst days of your life!

As he rounded another corner, he realised he was outside the library where the Warblers had done their practise before the school burned down... He grinned, pushing open the door. Nobody was in there now, but he could see some music laid out in a mess in the piano, and there was the trophy case with all the awards and stuff they'd won... Barry smiled. No matter how bleak life had seemed back then, being Sebastian Smythe always had some upsides to it. But now he was Barry Allen again, and the Flash... He shook his head. He was definitely getting a rather large collection of alter egos.

When he'd originally planned on travelling back in time, it was only going to be back a year or so, and just observe a day in the past to help out with a case... But instead, after Smooth Criminal coming on the radio just as he'd reached velocity, he'd ended up thinking about his high school days as Sebastian Smythe... And hey presto, here he was, once again in Dalton Academy. He'd already nearly had a run in with some of his old lacrosse buddies. Imagine everyone's faces if they saw an older Sebastian Smythe, one who could move at super speed, and wasn't actually the 'Bas' they all knew, man they'd all-

"Excuse me, but you look a little lost. Can I show you the door?"

Barry froze. Ahh shit.

Barry (or Sebastian) stared at the back of the stanger, the rest of the Warblers behind him. They'd all been sneaking to the library to fit in an extra practise before a concert the next day, only to find the door slightly ajar and then on investigation discovering a random guy, probably about 25 or so, judging from his height, hanging in the library. He wasn't in uniform, so wasn't likely going to be a student... But there was still something a bit familiar about him.

"Yeah, anyway, who are you man? You do realise this is a Warbler's only area, right?" The guy sighed, bringing his hands up to his face, sort of face palming. Sebastian took a few steps closer, and could hear the guy murmuring to himself.

"Why the hell is it always me who gets into these bloody difficult situations where there is no easy way out?" Sebastian to say the least was confused.

"Look if you're not a Warbler you can get out, because we need to practise. And you're not wearing uniform." There was no response from the man, who was now bouncing on his toes.  
Thad spoke up.

"Look man, if you don't get out of here, we're gonna make you get out of here." There was a split seconds silence when the man burst out laughing, making them all jump. He sighed.

"Oh, believe me, even if you don't. I am most definitely a Warbler." They all looked confusedly at each other. Nobody recognised him, Sebastian thought given the looks on everyone's faces, so how could he be a Warbler?

"How are you a Warbler?!," he asked, standing right behind the guy now, the rest of the group flanking their Captain. There was a resigned sigh from the guy.

"Why me?," he questioned nobody in particular. Sebastian suddenly had a thought, but it was quickly wiped away, as was every other coherent thought, when the man turned around.

Everyone else was shocked to say the least when they realised there were now two Sebastian Smythes in the room.  
The older one smiled.

"Hi, my name's Barry Allen, but I believe you know me as Sebastian Smythe. And I," he sighed, folding his arms, "am a Warbler." There was a sudden gust of wind, and he wasn't standing in front of the group any more. Instead he was behind them. But that was...

"Impossible," stated Wes disbelievingly. Older him grinned suddenly, looking exactly like young Sebastian... Or Barry, that was just confusing.  
"I am also the fastest man alive." His smirk widened as mouths dropped open. "Any questions?"

Barry guessed he shouldn't have been so direct, but he decided that keeping secrets would be a bad idea, especially from himself... And especially after Iris. Oh well, too late for that now. He just decided to grin and bear it as his old classmates and himself started looking like fishes. He sighed internally. So, it was going to be one of those days, was it?

"So..." He suddenly felt nervous. Well, at least on the outside he tried to look nervous. On the inside he was trying to stay calm and trying to work out exactly how he was going to get out of this mess. "Anybody got any questions?"

"Why do you look like Bas?," asked Thad. All the other Warblers started nodding and hmming their agreement.

"Because I am him." There was confused looks.

"But, you can't be him. He's standing right there," someone pointed out. Barry face palmed.

"Yeah... But I'm him and he's me because he's my Snixx and everything's just..." He threw his hands up in exasperation. "I don't know!"

"Wibbly wobbly timey wimey?"

"Yeah exactly..." Barry glanced at himself. There was curiosity in his eyes, but at the same time suspicion and disbelief. A lot of disbelief. He sighed. "You need proof. Don't you?"

"That would be nice yeah," his younger self said, folding his arms and smirking the famous 'Sebastian Smirk'. Everyone else followed suit, except for Sebastian's (or Barry's) closer friends, who were aware of the whole Snixx thing. It was still too weird to believe though, although by silent agreement they decided to be bit more... OPen minded to this seriously weird and out of normal situation. Like when Sebastian was studying science rather than plotting to take over the world, like most people thought he was.

"Jesus, was I really this much of a dick when I was younger?! Alright..." He thought quickly of what he was going to say to prove it. His full name? No that wouldn't cut it. What about something about his mother... He had a brainwave. It was going to make younger him hate him for leaving him on a cliffhanger, but... Desperate times call for desperate measures, right? He sighed again, the Warblers still looking at him expectantly.

"I... I found him. I think."

"Uh, found who you think? Because it would be really nice to know what the lame stalker is talking-"

"I think I found the guy who killed my... Our mom." There was silence.

"Dude, your mom's... Dead?!"

"She was murdered in front of me... Us when we were 11. I've been trying to find out who it was ever since. And I think I'm finally getting somewhere." He folded his arms, giving back his own Sebastian Smirk, which had dropped off younger hims face. Let the people know he had arrived."Does that prove my worth, meerkat?"

Everyone else was gobsmacked, including him. Here was an apparently older version of him, saying that he might have found that ass of a murderer... And he was smirking HIS SMIRK at him. This was too much.

"So, do you believe me now, then?," older him asked. Barry (well Sebastian) was baffled to be honest. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, and yet... He quickly ran the calculation in his head. Technically if you travelled at a fast enough speed, you could potentially break the space time barrier, creating a worm hole and travel back... Or forward in time. And considering the speed he'd just seen this guy move... Nothing was impossible right now.

He glanced around and realised that the rest of the Warblers were looking to him for guidance. He sighed internally: when you're the Warbler Captain, you gotta do what you gotta do. He quickly pulled up the smirk again, and walked slowly, but with a swagger up to his older self.

"I'll... BELIEVE you," he said slowly, his expression growing snarkier all the time. "When you prove you are me." The man threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Well what do you want me to do, asshole?!" He suddenly laughed to himself. "Never thought I'd get to say that to myself." Sebastian cleared his throat. His grin widened.

"Sing off. Right here, right now." There were whoops from the Warbler boys as they jumped in the air, and scurried into a circle, where they left a small opening for the boy and the young man to enter.

Barry just laid his head in his hands and shook it slowly.

"You know what? I can't deal with this right now. I am getting out of here and heading back to MY time where I actually do some good in the world rather than fuck up other people's lives like you do!" Sebastian looked gob-smacked, but that damn smirk was still on his face. He looked like he was about to interrupt, but Barry was suddenly on a roll. There were some things he'd always wanted to say to his younger self, if he ever got the chance. And now...

"Because you know what? No matter how shit life is back home, and what people think of Barry Allen, son of a so called murderer, you don't have to act like a dick to every single person you meet who does something better than you, or has life better than you, because you know what? In the end, IT. DOESN'T. HELP!" There was a second of silence where Barry and Sebastian were facing off, staring into each others eyes. There were tears in Sebastian's, but they were quickly removed with a blink.

"Well as moving as that was, I do believe its time for you to piss of, and go and dance with some other tramps who would dare to impersonate someone like me. And you're obviously not me, since I would have the decency to accept a Warbler sing off, but since you're not..." He reached out toBarry, spun him around...

Only to come face to face with the New Directions. Who suddenly looked very confused at seeing two Sebastian Smythe's, one in Dalton uniform looking as smug as ever, and one in normal clothes with the same smirk on his face, but watered down.

"Ok," said Blaine. "I think I speak for all of us when I say, what the fuck is going on here?!"

"Two she-queer-ers?!," questioned Satanna, her gaze flicking disbelievingly between the two. She was mildly aware of the 'Sebastian is my Snixx' scenario, but this...

"And how the hell are there two Sebastians?!," Kurt nearly yelled. Barry sighed.

"It's a long story..."

"But we need to prove something first. You can stay to watch if you like, as long as you don't mind your souls being crushed. Otherwise, be my guest. As much as you can be." The New Directions looked at each other. What the hell?!

"So... What exactly are you trying to prove?" Sebastian just rolled his eyes, spun on his heels and headed to the circle, where the Warblers all cheered. Barry just stared daggers at him before turning back to his old rival team...

"He had the great idea of a Warbler sing off." Blaine was confused. As a former Warbler, he'd heard of the sing off, but it was only ever used in serious circumstances. Well as serious as you could get in a high school Glee club.

"Why do you need a sing off?," he asked curiously.

"Apparently, he's me. So we're just trying to prove it. Care to join?," asked Sebastian spitefully, his smirk back in place.

"No," said Kurt shortly. The others nodded, gathering instead just inside the door. Barry sighed.

"Alright lets get this over with," he sighed. "The sooner I can get back home, the better."

The New Directions in the corner, were having a quiet chat about... The Sebastian duo.

"Didn't he say that he apparently WAS him?"

"Yeah... But I don't believe it."

"Why not?! I mean look at them. They are quite literally the same person. Its just that he's-" indicating Barry "- older. I mean, are you seriously telling me you cant see that?!" The argument would have gone on further, but then the sing off started.

"Well, this is gonna be fun," murmured Archie sarcastically. Everyone else murmured in agreement.

Sebastian started first, facing his older self in the circle, his smirk and attitude in place. He was going to take this bastard DOWN.

 _Bawawa Bawawawa_

 _Bararar barbadaba_

 _Badaba da da da_

 _Da da da_

 _Ooohoo! Let me tell you now_

 _Ooh_

 _When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around_

 _Those pretty faces always make you, Stand out in the crowd._

 _Somone picked you from a bunch, One glance is all it took_

 _And now it's much too late for me, To take a second look_

 _Oh, Baby, Give me one more chance (To show you that I love you)_

 _Won't you please let me, Back in your heart_

 _Oh darling I was blind to let yougo (Let you go Baby)_

 _But now since I've seen you back in his arms (I want you back)_

 _Oh I do now (I want you back)  
_

 _Ooh ooh baby (I want you back)_

 _Yeah yeah yeah (I want you back)_

 _Na na na na_

 _Tyring to live without your love, Is one long sleepless night_

 _Let me show you girl, That I know wrong from right_

 _Every street you walk on. I leave tear stains on the ground_

 _Followin' the girl, I didn't even want around_

 _Oh baby, , All i need is one more chance (To show you how much that I love you)_

 _Won't ypu please let me, Back in your heart_

 _Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go (Let you go baby)_

 _But now since I've seen you in his arms_

 _Ooohoo_

 _All I want, All I need_

 _All I want, and all I need!_

 _Is one more chance (To show you that I love you)_

 _Baby (baby) Baby (baby) Baby (baby!)  
_

 _I want you back!_

He finished with a flourish, panting sightl. Surely, if he was him, he wouldn't be able to beat that. Oh, boy was he wrong.

Barry grinned. He was about to be severely underestimated. The song swiftly changed to 'Smooth Criminal.' It was going to be different doing it with, well himself and not Satana, and a capella rather than with those two awesome cellists (it made him want to learn to play that instrument, however when he tried he realised that a singer he may be, a cellist he was not. Mainly because of the God awful SOUNDS that thing could produce. He gave up about a month later) but... He was going to prove to himself that he was him, even if it meant being better than him. But to be honest, he really wasn't liking this trip down memory lane. It was going to catch up with him at some point in the future. He just wanted to get back home and again try and forget his years if being an asshole to everyone he knew.

 _Uh, as he came in through the window, it was the sound of a crescendo, uh!  
_

 _He came into her apartment, he left the bloodstains, on the carpet, uh!_

 _She ran underneath the table, he could see she was unable_

 _So she ran into the bedrrom, she was struck down it was her doom_

His yonger self was looking confused at this development, as were the other Warblers and the people form Mckinley, Satanna was just grinning like a mad woman, gibing him a nod. She knew this was the real Sebastian, only he could sing that song that... SEXILY. Anyway, Barry, raised an eyebrow at himself, smirking and daring him to back down. He was met with an identical smirk.

 _So Annie are you OK? **So Annie are you OK?**_

 _Are you OK Annie?  
_

 ** _Annie are you OK?_** _So Annie are you OK?_ _  
_

 ** _Are you OK Annie?_**

 _Annie are you OK? **So Annie are you OK?**  
_

 _Are you OK Annie?  
_

 ** _Annie are you OK?_**

 _Are you ok? Are you OK Annie_

 **Annie are you Ok? Would you tell us that you're OK  
**

 **There's a sign in the window, that he struck you- a crescendo Annie**

 **He came into your apartment, he left the bloodstains on the carpet**

 **And then you ran into the bedroom, you were struck down, it was your doom...**

They continuously traded songs, going through some old Warbler classics, and even some New Direction stuff, much to their annoyance, but by the end of it, everyone, including the New Directioners and Sebastian, or Barry, that this was indeed older Barry.  
Older Barry folded his arms as the circle broke apart.

"Happy now? Have I proved my worth now, Sebastian?" The smirk was gone, replaced by an awed look.

"Your worth is proved." He took a few steps, and gave himself a hug. Barry was surprised. Ok, he hadn't expected THAT.

"Um, you do realise that this is both the most... awkward and weirdest hug I have ever had, right?," said Sebastian, letting some 'Barry Allen' leak out, rolling his eyes at his Warbler friends as they all grinned ad gave him thumbs up... And even a blown kiss from Wes. Which was weird. But then again what about this wasn't weird?

"You're right, this is awkward. But for now live with the fact we're probably destroying the unverse with a massive paradox... Thing right now."

"Don't worry. I know, but it's awesome anyway," he whispered in his ear. Then he let go of himself and Barry (the older one) faced the startled New Directioners.

"Guys, sorry for being an ass. Believe me, I regret it. And Kurt?," he said facing said person. Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry about the smoothie." Kurt shrugged. "I'm also straight. Promise." That promoted an explosion of laughter from Thad and Sebastian to blush a bright tomato red.  
Barry smiled. Finally, he could go home! He sped to where he put his suit, changed at super speed and raced back to the room. To everyone else, there was a fist of wind, a flash of yellow lightning, and it was suddenly the Flash in front of them. Barry smiled widely at everyone, giving a two fingered salute.

"Watch out for me in the future guys. Just... No telling? Please?!" There was an almost simultaneous nod from everyone. Barry grinned and waved. "See you in the future then!" There was a whoosh of air, a crackle of lightning, and he was gone.

Everyone looked at Sebastian expectantly. His eyes widened.

"What?!"

"Soooo..." Satanna said, all the New Directioners folding their arms in pretty much unison. "Barry?" Sebastian turned pale. Well that cat was now out of the bag, but how to get it back in..? He grinned.

"I'll explain..." Eyebrows rose in disbelief from Thad and some of his Warbler friends. "In the future!" Then he ran like hell to escape his angry (but not that angry) friends. And now, he thought as even the New Direction people chased him through Dalton, bumping into people and apologising, even his former rivals that were now friends.

Except maybe Kurt.

 **Epilogue.**

"That... Was a weird day," said Thad as he threw himself onto the bed. He glanced over at Bas, who was staring at something. "Watcha got there, bro?" Sebastian looked up with a slight smirk.

"A note. From... Well me." Thad rolled his eyes.

"What's it say?" He handed it over to Thad, who read it aloud.

'Sebastian, or me I guess.

Listen, I probably shouldn't tell you this, but I will anyway. Top three tips for the future.

1\. Trust Oliver... No matter what he does with those damn sharp and pointy things of his. Believe me, he likes them WAY too much.

2\. I don't think I should really say this, but act sooner rather than later with Iris before you lose her. I've already lost her. Thank the 9-' I can't read that last bit, he's scrawled it out!"

"I know, probably too much of a spoiler. Carry on. It gets weirder." Thad shrugged.

"Ok. 'And finally,

3\. DO NOT TRUST HARRISON WELLS. No matter what he does, no matter how nice he seems... You can't trust him.

And on that happy note I leave you with the advice of becoming a CSI. It's a great job, believe me! Take it from future you!

Also everyone will forgive you eventually.

With hope and stuff from the future,

Barry Allen aka The Flash  
Aka Sebastian Smythe

PS Bear with Cisco and the names. Some of them are pretty cool and its great when he pisses my, um hero friend and his team off, but sometimes you need to reign him in. Please!'"

Thad looked at Sebastian as he took the note back.

"Bro."

"I know."

What Sebastian didn't tell Thad as they settled in was that there was a second now. Short and sweet.

'You'll know what this means. Eventually.

Trust the Queen of the City of Birds for his arrow flies true,  
But beware the dark collision on a stormy night. The Force of the Speed might shock you for 9.

Enjoy life :)  
B'

He folded it up, and put it under his pillow and laid back, hands behind his head.

"Since when did I get so cryptic?!," he murmured, sighing.

BACK IN THE PRESENT

Barry was sitting in Jitters. He'd got back from the past last night, appearing rather abruptly on the treadmill and crashing into those damn boxes again, scaring the living daylights out of Caitlin and Cisco. After a quick lie of no, the time travel didn't work, he hadn't saved managed to get the information he'd needed (which was true), he'd gotten out of there and just collapsed in bed the moment he got in. Time travel was exhausting.

Today hadn't been too bad though. No essential Flash stuff, and things at CCPD were all quiet. Barry sighed and sipped his coffee, staring off into the distance.

"Sebastian?" Barry looked up startled. There in front of him was the entirety of the New Direction people, and some of his closer friends from Dalton. He put down his coffee.

"I've got some major explaining to do, havent I?" They all nodded. He chuckled. "Well, first of all, I need you to believe in the impossible..."

Fin

 **A/N: Review if you feel like it. I've only just started watching Glee so if anyone's OOC... Oops**

 **Also Smooth Criminal is the best.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: If anyone wants to kill please don't! *runs away screaming* I'm really sorry this took so long, but exams and auditions and exams and homework and exams...**

 **Barry: You already said exams.**

 **Me: Yeah, but... EXAMS.**

 **Barry: *walks off grumbling***

 **Me: Ignore him. Yeah, so... I promise to try and update as soon as I can, but unfortunately, life. I have just rediscovered an obsession for Merlin (you'll see), but meh, it fits.**  
 **Enjoy!**

Sebastian was out on the track with Thad and Wes. They were running laps as training for lacrosse (Sebastian loved it, but he had a feeling that when he went home in a few days for the holidays, Joe would not be impressed when he put another ball through the bathroom window. Again. While he was on the loo) and were just finishing off their third lap. They were joking around, shoving each other.

"Come ON Bas, you must be able to tell us something!," huffed Wes as they rounded the last corner.

"Wes, if I knew something, I'd tell you!," he panted back. A couple of weeks ago, him from the future had turned up, they'd had a sing off, then he'd... Super sped-yes, used SUPER SPEED-back to the future, at considerably more than 88mph. Minus the Delorean. Ever since then, he'd been bombarded with questions from those that were present (I.e. Pretty much his best friends and now-not-so-much worst enemies). And he'd ignored them. If they were gonna know, they'd know... When he found out exactly what the hell was going on as well.

But apart from that, business as usual. He was still his usual snarky Sebastian self, but at least now the guys from McKinley understood why he was such a bitch. Kurt still didn't trust him, but really, was that any surprise?

Sebastian shoved Wes over, who promptly knocked into Thad and they both fell over. They lay in a messy, sweaty heap on the ground, glaring at Bas who was laughing so hard he had to stop running.

"Sebastian Smythe..." He stopped laughing. Use of the full name was never good. "You'd better start fucking running and hope that you get that super speed earlier than planned!," yelled Thad as he and Wes scrambled up off the ground and started sprinting after Sebastian.

"Oh shit! Guys I'm sorry, I didn't..." He paused for a second, before turning and running towards the dorms. "Who am I kidding, of course I meant for that to happen! You're both just too hot to not watch rolling around on the ground!" There was breathless laughter from all three boys. Sebastian, or Barry when no one else was around, hadn't felt happier than this in years. It obviously didn't stop him in the future. He did wonder what older him had meant about the smoothie though...

All three boys suddenly heard a boom like thunder. They glanced up, but the sky was clear. Then suddenly over by the tree line, a red blur appeared, surrounded by yellow lightning that was crackling all over the place. There was the distinctive sound of a body hitting a tree and a very audible, "Ooooowwwwww."

They all looked at each other in alarm, and ran over to see what the problem was. They stopped short a couple of metres away when they saw two figures in grass. One was wearing a green leather based suit, and held a bow in one hand. The bow suddenly folded up and he painfully put it into a compartment on his trousers.

"Makes you wonder what else he keeps in pockets of that size," Wes whispered to Sebastian and Thad.

"Wes, get your mind out the bloody gutter," Sebastian whispered back.

The guy in green was rolling around on the floor, groaning about how he never, ever wanted to do that again. And something about more than two arrows in the kid's back this time? The other guy was dressed in a familiar looking red leather based suit, his eyes closed and rubbing his forehead in pain.

"Note to self, look out for trees." The other guy laughed without humour.

"Barry the day that you are observant I will, I will.." He broke off in thought for a second, still laying in the ground his eyes closed.

Barry started to roll over. "You'll what Oliv..." He noticed the three boys staring at them in shock. There was a sudden blur of red and the Flash was standing up, helping the guy in green to his feet. Who promptly smacked him up the back of the head.

"What was that for?!," he cried indignantly, as the man turned around, noticing the three boys staring at them in surprise. Sebastian was slightly scared of the glare that the guy in green was giving him. It seemed like he was staring into his soul and dragging out all his childhood fears.

"Um, hi. You're hot, is he hot? Or am I just babbling? Coz the guy in the green leather is looking rather sexy right-"

"Thad stop stalking before I super speed you, naked, to McKinley." Ollie looked at Barry surprised as Thad clamped a hand over his mouth, the others rolling their eyes.

"You know these people?!" There was an awkward pause.

"Uh, in a way... Yeah."

"Define 'in a way'." Sebastian stepped forward and Ollie did a double take. "What?!"

"Basically, I'm him, he's me, believe me we had this argument a couple of weeks ago."

"Months," Wes unhelpfully inputted.

"Whatever," Barry said with a grin, giving him the finger.

"It was probably one of the weirdest things I've ever seen," agreed Thad, glancing at the ground. "Hey, what's with red patch?"

"Red patch?!," exclaimed Barry. Everyone glanced at the red patch on Oliver's torso. "Oh shit, I completely forgot about that! Damn it!" He turned to his younger self and friends. "Thad, Wes go clear a path to the infirmary. I don't think I've got enough energy to flash Ollie up there." They nodded and ran off. "Sebastian, I need you to-"

"Barry? I think the pain medication's starting to wear off now," Ollie said in a strained voice.

"Do I want to know how you know?" Ollie glared at him. Barry held up his hands in defeat. "Alright, sorry I asked!"

"If you don't shut up I'm going to shoot you in the-"

"If you still want to surprise me, you won't say anything. Considering, um..." Barry tailed off, rubbing the back of his head as he thought of how to exactly spell out to Oliver Queen, aka the Arrow, that he had run so fast that he'd travelled back in time and they were now at his old school and that was him and his best friends... Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Considering what?" He suddenly gasped in pain, grabbing his torso and nearly collapsing, but Barry caught him, nearly collapsing under his weight.

"God Ollie! Do you have to collapse on me every time you're in pain?!," he said jokingly, but he was very concerned for his friend, and he had to get medical attention. Fast.

Sebastian was, right now, confused. His older self was obviously exhausted from whatever he and Ollie, whoever he was, had been fighting before he'd accidently come to the past again (well he guessed that it was an accident. Unless it was accidently on purpose. Which was possible). And now this guy was bleeding out.

"Alright," Barry's voice interrupted his thoughts. He raised an eyebrow. This wasn't going to end well was it? "Lets get Oliver to the infirmary-"

"Into the Academy."

"Uh, yeah. There aren't-"

"With a guy who's bleeding out."

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing."

"Good, then lets-"

"Apart from the fact it's now lunch break and everyone's going to see you in your costumes-"

"Uniforms," groaned Ollie, staggering. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, greeny, but considering only the Warblers know anything about you, how the hell are you going to explain this to everyone? You know, I can't be seen helping the invalid. I have a reputation to uphold..." Sebastian tailed off as his older self just stared at him, before sighing and shaking his head. Oliver glanced at Barry.

"You sure this is you? He's kind of a dick. And I would know," he murmured. Barry ignored him.

"Really? You had to go there? Look you're already a big enough dick, don't strengthen your case by being one." Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Tough luck, that's who I am now. But still how are we going to get pretty boy over here to the infirmary if you can't super speed?" There was a moment of silence as a shocked look came over his older self's face.

"Oh... I, um, hadn't thought of that. Well I mean I had, but its just suddenly hit me that I can't walk through here with... Myself..." Sebastian was suddenly scared. The glint on his older self's eyes was something he saw in himself whenever he got a good idea. The thing was, they were never good ideas. At least when he thought of them. Maybe he'd changed?  
Na, probably not.

A few minutes later, Thad and Wes returned with good and bad news. The good news was the Warblers had cleared the infirmary. The bad news?  
They still had to get past about 500 guys with 2 people who were the same person and a bleeding guy. And two of the people were in costumes.

"Anything else I missed?," Sebastian asked sarcastically. Barry glared at him, before rolling his eyes, and turning to Thad.

"Thad, I have an idea." Thad looked worried.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?," he murmured to Wes as the older Sebastian stood there grinning, supporting Oliver who was quietly squirming in discomfort. "Alright, what is it?"

"Take off your clothes." There was stunned silence. Even Oliver looked at Barry with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh, I knew you were gay but-"

"Wait you're gay?!," asked Oliver, staring at Barry incredulously for a second.

"No, I'm not! Sebastian was gay, but I'm not."

"Excuse me, standing right here."

"I noticed. But right now I don't care and I would really like to get Oliver patched up. So take off your clothes..." He smirked the 'Sebastian smirk'.

"Before I do it for you."

"Why?!," questioned Sebastian as he glared in horror at his older self.

"Because I'm going to be you again for a couple of minutes. And Oliver's going to be a random guy... In Thad's uniform, because I'm pretty sure he's the closest to Oliver's size." There was a moment of silence.

"As much as I appreciate that Barry has never really had a smart idea in the few months I've known him, can we please get in with it? I'm bleeding out here you know, and it's rather painful." The two boys widened their eyes at Oliver, but one quick glare later and they were hurriedly stripping. Wes started backing away.

"Ok, well I'm, um... Going. Somewhere else. For a few minutes. I'll see you in the infirmary. Bye!" He turned and ran, but not before tripping over a tree root.

"Tripped!," shouted Sebastian and Thad together as Wes ran off. He gave them the finger. Barry chuckled.

"Ah, sometimes, I miss my friends." Oliver was about to ask what he was going on about, when the pain caused him to gasp and nearly collapse.

"Barry. Please, for fucks sake, use your speed so we can get this over and done with." Barry rolled his eyes, but he was getting worried about Ollie now. Although his hood was still up, he could see his face was pale and dripping with sweat.

There was a whoosh of wind, and suddenly he and Oliver were in Dalton Academy uniform, and Sebastian and Thad were in their costumes. Barry adjusted his tie and smirked. Man, he had missed being bad.  
Sebastian was trying to pull the costume down around his bum area.

"Oh my God, do you know how much this costume rides up?! And it really rubs around my-"

"Dear God, Bas, tmi! How do you think I feel?! I feel like I'm dressing up in my dad's clothes..." Barry rolled his eyes, patting his pockets with one hand while supporting Oliver with the other (well he was allowed to feel up his own uniform). He looked up to see Oliver facepalming, and his younger self (at least now he knew what his younger self had felt like when he saw him in costume the first time... It really was like looking in a mirror) and Thad trying to stifle their laughter, but failing miserably.

"What?! What did I say?!" Ollie stared at him for a second, waiting for Barry to twig. Barry's eyes suddenly widened. "I... Just did a Felicity didn't I?" Oliver nodded. Barry just stood there in shock for a second. Oliver suddenly stumbled.

"A little help to the infirmary would be very much appreciated right about now!" Barry nodded, and started helping Oliver from behind the tree line, out into the open and towards the steps that lead up to Dalton.

"Come on, then Mr Queen. Lets get your hot, green arse to the infirmary..." He realised what he said. "Ah, sorry. Slipping back into Sebastian mode. Look, I'm going to start acting a bit differently now, just so people don't start, um, getting weirded out." Oliver nodded slowly.

"Fine, but can we please hurry it up? I thought you were meant to be a speedster."

"Oh shut up, Oliver." Thad came out of the trees, a look of shock on his, with Sebastian not far behind him.

"Wait a minute, that's Oliver QUEEN?!" Barry threw a quick glance over his shoulder.

"Yes it is. Now get your ass back behind the trees and wait until Wes, or someone, comes back with some uniforms for you. Don't let anyone see you!" And with that the unlikely duo hobbled off towards the school, where a bell was faintly ringing. Thad looked at Sebastian in confusion, and then realisation dawned on his face.

"Bas... Do you remember who was meant to be visiting Dalton today?" Sebastian thought for a second before realisation dawned on his face too.

"Oh shit. I just have to have the worst damn luck, don't I?" Thad looked thoughtful for a second.

"Well, at least he's hot." Thad got a smack up the back of the head for that comment as they retreated back into the tree line to wait for Wes... Who was hopefully bringing some clothes, or else they'd have to make a beeline for the school, dressed in too big clothes from people from the future...

Which was never a good thing. Especially when it kept riding up in all the worst places.

Everything was going fine until they ran into the other Warblers heading to practise.

"Sebastian! We've been looking for you everywhere!," exclaimed Clark as Barry tried to sneak him and Oliver (who was starting to get Thad's uniform all bloody. The fact the wound was also leaking green stuff wasn't helping either) past them and to the door to the infirmary a few metres away. He'd been so close as well! Oliver groaned unhelpfully.

"Um, yeah... Hi guys, look I need to get, um..." He looked at Oliver for help, who sighed painfully. Sometimes, as smart as the kid was he could be really incompetent sometimes. But right now, he needed his help; his vision was blurry and he really just wanted to sleep... His thoughts were muddled and he couldn't keep a grasp on them.

"It's Oliver, Barry. Surely you should know that by now." There was a moment of silence in the noisy halls, a small gaggle of people surrounded by everyone else, all of who were staring at who they now knew not to be Sebastian and a random guy called Oliver. Barry grinned sheepishly at his high school friends.

"So... Hi again guys. How's life?"

"Oh no."

"That's a pretty good reaction considering it's me standing here. Oh by the way, can someone grab some spare uniforms and take them down to me and Thad? We kind of had to nick there's so no one stared at us and Wes has mysteriously disappeared." One of the new kids spoke up.

"Um, sorry I'm confused. What's going on here?" Barry turned to Clark.

"You mean haven't explained this to the newbies yet?! Oh, how could you deny them my brilliance and knowledge?" Clark gave him a whack up the side of the head. "Jesus, what is it with everyone and their obsession with hurting me today?!" Clark rolled his eyes.

"Where exactly are you headed Barry?"

"Infirmary. Oliver's been shot and I need to stop the poison spreading."

"Ok, lets go! Warblers!," he shouted over the din of the break time crowd. They all turned to look at him. "Clear a path to the infirmary!" There was a hustle and a few seconds later Oliver was deposited on the hospital bed, clutching his side in pain as his blazer and jacket were quickly taken off. Just as the shirt was carefully peeled (yes, peeled) off the wound, Sebastian and Thad walked in in Dalton uniforms, but there was no sign of their costumes. Barry looked at himself, annoyed.

"You do realise that if there's any damage to the suit, both me and Cisco are going to kill you right?"

"Cisco?"

"Uh, spoilers?"

"More like spoilsport."

"Oh whatever. Help me get this off Queen, and clear everyone out the room!" Sebastian nodded turned to the other Warblers who were all crowded into the room and those who didn't fit were trying to look through the door.

"Alright people, move out before you get a smoothie to the face." They all cleared out pretty quickly, grumbling. A still confused voice broke out through the din.

"How the hell are there two Sebastians?!" Sebastian just smirked, firmly shutting the door behind the curious Warblers. No doubt this would be a much discussed topic later... And more questions that he couldn't answer. Last time this had happened a couple of months ago, all the Warblers present and the kids from the New Directions had chased him for about half an hour, before dragging him kicking and screaming and demanding to know everything. At which point he'd said he didn't know and 'accidently on purpose' (according to Kurt) gotten covered in spaghetti and meatballs. The stains hadn't come out for-

"Smythe get your head out the clouds and come and help me out here!" He turned and hurried to the table. Older him had already gotten the now ruined school uniform off Oliver, displaying a well sculpted chest covered in scars. If he wasn't straight, he'd be drooling right now. All his friends on the other hand... It was probably a good idea that he'd locked the door. He glanced round to make sure that no one was watching. He was a bit startled when he saw at least three different faces squished against the window, with at least half a dozen more peaking in around the outside. It would have been comical if it wasn't so scary. He steeped towards the window, raised an eyebrow and waved a hand, indicating for then to piss off or else. The faces quickly disappeared, although Thad's stayed for a moment longer than necessary. Sebastian blew him a kiss, smirking. Thad rolled his eyes and disappeared, so Sebastian drew the curtain across the window. Lets see them get x-ray vision.

He glanced back towards Oliver and himself. On the right side of Oliver's torso however was a deep, long cut that was bleeding and oozing some kind of green puss. Sebastian (or Barry since he'd dropped his 'Sebastian' charade) stared at it in wonder.

"What happened?"

"Uh, bad guy team up, poisoned dagger, you get the picture."

"Cool!" Through the pain Oliver glared at younger Barry (even he was finding it hard that THIS was Barry, with gel in his hair and going to a prep school that he might have gone to... Wait had he gone here? He couldn't remember). He quickly backtracked. "I mean, not cool. Awful, obviously."

Barry rubbed his hands together and grabbed some things of the shelves, including bandages, antiseptic spray, a bottle of bug spray... Sebastian did a double take as his older self uncapped the bottle and, grabbing an empty tub, continued to tip about half the bottle into it.

"What the hell are you doing?! That's going to kill him you Puerto Rican Pride Float!" Barry paused for a second, staring at his younger self.

"Seriously that's the best you could come up with?" He shook his head. "Clotpole."

"Dollop head."

"Prat."

"Superhero with a death wish for you and all your friends." Barry opened his mouth to reply, when Oliver interrupted their banter.

"As much as I enjoy this unorthodox bromance, can you please leave it til later when I'm not dying from this poison?"

"Good point," said Barry, turning back to his strange concoction. "Mini me, I need you to go to the cafeteria and grab me as much chocolate as you can. And flapjack. I've really missed the flapjack here." Sebastian huffed, giving up with trying to understand his older self's way of thinking and sauntered off to the cafeteria.

"And don't forget the coffee!," came his voice as he headed down the corridor... Nothing was freakier than hearing your own voice yelling at you. It made you realise exactly what you were going to sound like after you'd been hit by lightning and travelled back in time twice and the second time with an injured friend.  
Absolutely bloody fed up with life and it's fucking surprises.

About 10 minutes later Sebastian returned, a lot paler than when he left, but thankfully for Barry he had a selection of his favourite chocolate bars and some flapjack, as well as two cups of coffee, all balanced in his arms and hands.

"This is your special delivery for fucking insane people who give people bug spray as a cure for poison."

"S'not as bad as the time he gave me rat poison."

"He gave you- You gave him rat poison?!"

"It worked!"

"You could have killed him!"

"Many people have tried and failed to kill me kid." Sebastian was about to reply when he realised that Oliver Queen was awake. He stared for a second, then cocked a thumb towards the door.

"Um, you'll never guess who I just saw in the cafeteria with his mom and dad." They older men stared at him blankly. "Oliver Queen." There was a moment of silence as Oliver and Barry blinked owlishly, before Oliver was heaving himself painfully off the bed, Barry helping him.

"Ok, we need to get out of here. Now!"

"Why what's the big problem with Oliver seeing Oliver?! They're the same guy aren't they?" Oliver glanced at Sebastian, pain and bad memories evident in his eyes.

"Not really, kid." Sebastian leaned over to Barry. He was finding it really weird that he was basically looking in a mirror, especially with his older self still in Dalton uniform. Man wouldn't everyone flip if TWO Sebastians walked out on stage for a concert? "You have reeeeally depressing friends."

"You wait til you hear what he's been through... What year is at the moment by the way?"

"2007. Why?" Oliver froze.

"Oh shit."

"What? What's so bad about this year?" Barry glanced at Oliver who was still frozen.

"This is the year that Oliver goes missing for 5 years. And that means we need to get out of here. Now!"

"But what about all this?!," exclaimed Sebastian gesturing with his head to the pile of food in his arms. There was a blast of wind and the pile was gone, Barry licking his fingers.

"Man, I missed that flapjack."

"You just ate all of that."

"Yeah, a fast metabolism does that to you."

"How are you not puking right now? I know any normal man would be."

"Haven't we already already established that a) I'm not normal and b) this is you in the future?" Sebastian sighed and shrugged to himself. He walked over to help his older self get Oliver off the bed.

"Look, thanks again for... Everything. And not freaking out again or anything like that. Believe me this is turning out to be the weirdest couple of weeks I've ever had, apart from that time that-"

"Barry, you're rambling. Stop it. We need to get out of here," Oliver grimaced as he leaned heavily on Barry's shoulder.

"Without younger you seeing you? By the way, he's kinda hot." Sebastian glanced up to see the older men staring at him. Barry was a deep red that spread to his ears, and Oliver was slightly red, but also a bit green.

"Bas..."

"Shut up?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

"Yeah well you can fit a hell of-" They were cut off by a knock at the door. "Quick, hide!," Sebastian whispered, fearing whoever's sanity was going to be questioned of they saw two of the same people in the same room. He was still fearing his own.  
He stepped over to the door cautiously.

"Who's there?"

"It's Thad. I've got their costumes. I'm guessing they don't want to go back to the future looking fabulous?" Sebastian sighed, opening the door and allowing Thad to creep in. He had with him both of their costumes and all of their equipment in a giant bundle in his arms. He dumped it on the table before nodding to Oliver and Barry, who smirked at him. Thad shivered as he walked out the door again, pulling Bas into a quick hug.

"Can I just point out exactly how creepy it is to see you standing there and smirking?"

"How do you think I feel?," Bas murmured back as he closed the door behind his best friend. He turned back to his older self and the older Oliver Queen. "Alright, lets get you our of here before someone notices you." Oliver still looked too pale to him, and he was clutching his side, but it looked like the bug spray had done its job. And that was probably the strangest thing he'd ever thought.

His older self nodded in agreement, looking a lot more awake than he had a couple of seconds ago. There was a sudden rush of wind and the Dalton uniforms were in a neat pile on the table and both Oliver and himself were now dressed in their costumes, sorry, uniforms.

"Barry, did you just undress me?" Oliver suddenly went red in the face. "Oh, God, I sound exactly like Felicity when she hasn't got a filter on her mouth." Barry was just as red, and Sebastian was just laughing at them.

"Y-yes I did! I mean, but it didn't mean- oh God no!" Bas cackled at his older self's discomfort. Barry just facepalmed. "Lets just get out of here before I throw a dozen smoothies over me.'

"You wouldn't!"

"I would if it got you to shut up." Sebastian rolled his eyes, and opened the door for them.

"I guess I'll see you around then?" Barry nodded, smirking.

"Uh, yeah. Don't, um, do anything I wouldn't do."

"When would I ever?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Oliver coughed.

"Can we please get home before I have to explain to my dead parents why there are two Olivers here?"

"Wait, your parents are dead?!"

"Oliver!" Oliver rolled his eyes and threw his hood up.

"Lets get out of here." Barry nodded (looking a bit too relieved for Sebastian's liking) and waved awkwardly to his younger self.

"I'll see you around then." Bas smiled.

"Yeah... But the way how did the talk go?"

"Disastrously."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm just glad Iris wasn't working that day."

"Still doesn't know that you can time travel?"

"... Uh, no?" Sebastian started hitting his older self.

"Then why the hell haven't you told her, prat?! This is gonna come back and bite you on the ass-"

"Ok, we're gone! Goodbye Sebastian. Good luck with life and enjoy regionals." Sebastian groaned.

"You had to remind me... Oh shit there's a rehearsal right now!"

"You wanna lift?"

"Hell yes." There was a sudden gust of wind. Sebastian was suddenly standing in the middle of the rehearsal, everyone staring at him and the two costume clad heroes. Including one family that Oliver knew really well.

"Flash..."

"Um, hi." He waved. "And... Bye!" There was a sudden crackle of lightning and the Flash and Arrow were gone, a disheveled Sebastian left with the Warblers and Queens staring at him. He shuffled awkwardly on his feet.

"So... That happened. Shall we carry on with rehearsal?" He stepped over to the group, passing the Queens and a surly looking Oliver. Mrs Queen stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Who was that?" Sebastian smiled.

"That was the Flash and Arrow. You'll hear about them soon enough." He glanced at Oliver. "Sooner than you think."

Epilogue

A couple of days later Oliver and Barry were at Big Belly Burger, having lunch. It was the first time they'd met without their teams since the time travel incident. Oliver was the first to bring it up.

"So... Are you going to explain the fact that we met you but not you and I saw me?" Barry glanced at him skeptically over his burger.

"We time travelled. Super cool, right?"

"Yes. I gathered that. But how come I don't remember it?" Barry's burger paused half way to his mouth.

"I don't know. When I got back the first time I couldn't remember meeting me. So maybe it's some kind of-"

"You've travelled back in time before?!" Barry put his burger down and sighed. He hated it when Oliver went all detective and had to know everything with all his 'analyse the environment' stuff. He understood why, but still...

"Couple of weeks ago, I was trying to travel back in time a few days for a case we were working on-"

"CCPD or Star Labs?"

"Um... Both?" Ollie sighed. Barry took this as an indication to continue. "Anyway, I somehow ended up back in time in Dalton and bumped into the Warblers and New Directions, our rival school's glee club, and we had a sing off and I promised them an explanation but only in the future and I was kind of hoping that wouldn't happen because they knew I was the Flash and you're looking remarkably calm about all this." He took a deep breath in. That had taken a lot of breath. Oliver was messing with his fries, looking at Barry with an eyebrow raised.

"You were in a glee club? You the fastest man alive, forensic scientist... Were in a glee club?!"

"Really that's what you take away from this?!" Ollie rolled his eyes.

"So what was with the Sebastian stuff then?" Barry shifted nervously in his seat.

"Stuff happened at school after my mum's murder, I moved to Ohio for the rest of high school, and became Sebastian." Oliver gestured for him to go on. Barry sighed. He'd find out through Felicity anyway. And that would be a lot worse. "Basically, I was two people. Barry was kind, straight, sensitive and a genius and wanted to be a forensic scientist. Sebastian was gay, a prat, a tease, and a generally all-around horrible guy. Apart from those that knew the truth who knew that wasn't the real me. But... Yeah. That's it." Oliver nodded.

"So what about this disastrous talk then?" Barry groaned.

"Oh, God, don't remind me. That was hell. Everyone came to find me on the day I got back the first time, demanding an explanation. It was so awkward. And there was singing. Which was fun... But not fun." Oliver laughed.

"I saw that on YouTube."

"It's on YouTube?!"

"Yes."

"... Felicity found it, didn't she?"

"Yep." There was a short silence as Oliver sipped his milkshake.

"The next time we come to the Arrow Cave-"

"It's not called that."

"Yes it is. But the next time we come, I'm going to have to sing to you all aren't I?" Oliver nodded, grinning around his straw.

"If you're good enough, Thea said she'd let you have a night at Verdant."

"Oh God no. Save me now." Oliver laughed, and left his friend to fret over having to sing to his team. Payback was paid.

And anyway, it was him that found it on YouTube. He was a damn good singer as well. But he was still incompetent when it came to some things. He rolled his eyes as he kicked his motorbike into gear. One of these days he was going to figure out Barry Allen.

Barry stared at Oliver out the window not really seeing him. Suddenly Glad You Came came on the radio. He groaned, nearly smashing his face into his burger, which he then picked up before running out of the restaurant and heading back to Central City.

Back in the past...

Thad and Sebastian were, once again lying on their room. Thad was twirling something between his fingers as Sebastian read through a book on time travel by a Professor Stein. Sebastian glanced up, then did a double take as he realised what Thad had.

"Thad... Did you nick one of Oliver Queen's arrows?" Thad grinned.

"Yep." Sebastian groaned.

"I am going to be killed."

"I'm sure you-"

"Shut up before I kill you instead."

"Who's the one with the bad ass arrow?" There was silence for a moment.

"Shut up and go to sleep or when I get super speed I'm going to do something terrible to you." Thad laughed.

"Yeah right." He clicked off the light.

The next morning he found himself naked in the middle of the cafeteria. Ah revenge was sweet, thought Sebastian as he laughed at Thad's tomato red face. Now for regionals... Yay.

 **A/N: I know some people wanted 'the talk', and I promise, I will do the talk! I just wanted Ollie and Barry and Sebastian... And I just have a couple more plot bunnies to get through. Including Barry and Sebastian singing together in front of EVERYONE, a body swap, and a Sebastian comes to the future... If anyone else has anything else they'd like to see, let me know, I'll see what I can do! (not too much though, I would like a social life. Not that I have much of one anyway)**

 **Also thanks to everyone for all their brilliant reviews/follows/favs! You guys know how to make a girl happy :)**

 **Til next time**

 **17**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm alive!**

 **OK I am really sorry for not updating in 2 months, but in order of things happening...**

 **1\. EXAMS**

 **2\. EXTRA 4 WEEKS OF COLLEGE**

 **3\. I went to Australia for 3 weeks and got back on my birthday (officially an adult!)**

 **4\. Life... And writer's block.**

 **So Very very sorry. But thanks to everyone who faved and followed. Also, I know barely anything about Glee. So... Sorry to any hardcore Glee fans.**

 **Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

Everything was going well for Barry until he tripped at mach 2.3. The last thing he heard was Cisco's very loud, un-Cisco like "Shit!" before he found himself flying head first into a door.

He reeled backwards in surprise and pain, stumbling over some kind of box or cable and falling backwards, painfully, into some metal bars. He was temporarily blinded by lots of somethings, and was trying to fight his way out of the mess.

He rolled over, trying to get up, but only succeeded in smothering himself in more what he guessed were clothes of some kind. God, if he'd vibrated into someone's house again... (he was running on coffee, took a corner to early and ended up vibrating into someone's bedroom. It had not been a fun experience. Especially when the naked couple threw something he'd rather not think about at him. He might have been gay once, but some things... Are better left unsaid)

He grasped around him for any kind of hand hold to grab onto to help pull himself up, and found one. He nearly cheered in joy, and started hauling himself up. His relief was short lived however when the hand hold gave away and he fell back down again with a lot more somethings collapsing on top of him. He collapsed, groaning. He hated his luck sometimes.

He lay in a heap for a minute, then lifted his hand up thinking he'd better get the stuff off him, but his hand just flopped back down. God he was so exhausted! He supposed, a couple of seconds... Wouldn't do... Any... He dropped off, completely missing the door opening, and a startled Mr Schuster, Sebastian Smythe and Satana staring at the messy

heap in shock, amazement and fear, and disbelief.  
Mr Schuster glanced at the two students he'd been lecturing a second ago before they were interrupted by the strange noises coming from the costume cupboard backstage.

"So... Any of you guys got an explanation for me?" He turned around to face the two students, both of whose mouths were open. Satana was looking shocked, but Sebastian, thought Mr Schuster, just looked annoyed and startled.

All they could see of the figure was an arm, a leg and part of his chest where a lightning bolt symbol was visible. The rest of his body was covered in the left over costumes from the last couple of school plays and Glee club rehearsals, with a feather boa wrapped around his ankles, and a fez covering his face, on top of a very long woolly, stripy scarf.

Mr Schuster glanced at the kids again.

"So... Either of you two know who this is?" Satana shook her head, but Sebastian just sighed and pushed past them both, murmuring to himself. Mr Schuster put a hand on his arm, stopping him from going in any further.

"Sebastian, I may not be your teacher, but I don't think it's a good idea to get too close to this guy. I think we'd better go get someone. Satana?," he said turning to her. "Would you mind?" Satana nodded cautiously and turned to leave, but not before doing the universal sign of 'I-got-my-eyes-on-you' to Sebastian. He just rolled his eyes, mouthing 'Next time, bitch'. She strutted off in a huff, and Sebastian just smirked before remembering who exactly was lying in the costume cupboard of McKinley High.

He slipped past Mr Schuster into the room and started pulling off the bits of costume and clothes that were covering the figure.

"What are you doing?!," Mr Schuster asked surprised. Sebastian turned, hands on hips and a 'duh' expression on his face.  
"I'm making sure he suffocates so Central CIty is left without a hero," he said

sarcastically. "What do you think I'm doing?! I'm getting the clothes off him!" He turned back to the figure and continued untangling the guy. Mr Schuster was confused; Central City didn't have a hero. Well, sure there were reports of a flying man in Metropolis and a Bat detective in Gotham, but Central City? So what exactly did Smythe mean then?  
Sebastian glanced back round to Mr Schuster.

"Well, are you gonna help me or not?" Mr Schuster stood silently for a second, before nodding and coming over to help Sebastian in pulling off the bits of fabric. Sebastian noted the fez and grabbed it. He dusted it off then jammed it on his head, grinning. The majority of the strangers body was uncovered now, with just the scarf left covering his face and some of his chest. Mr Schuster reached down and lifted it off. Sebastian sighed in annoyance as Mr Schuster looked on in confusion.

"Sebastian... Do you know who this is?" Sebastian just folded his arms.

"Yes. Unfortunately." There was a second of silence as he waited for an explanation.

"Well... Who is he then?"

"He's, uh, the Flash."

"The Flash? Who's that?" Sebastian waved his hand dismissively as he bent down next to his older self.

"Doesn't matter."

"Mr Smythe, I may not be your parents-" Sebastian winced "-or your teacher but I am still an adult. Now please tell me who the Flash is." Sebastian glared at the teacher from his rival school. Although he was an all around nice guy, he could be so fucking annoying and insistent. He adjusted the fez on his head.

"The Flash is a... Hero. From the future. Me and the Warblers have, um, bumped into him a couple of times." Mr Schuster raised an eyebrow, but shrugged.

"Fine. I'm sure you and your friends will have a good laugh about this later. But for now..." He checked his watch. "You should get your friend here back to your rehearsal room. Regionals will be starting in about an hour." Mr Schuster took one last glance at the young lad dressed up in the costume. He did look slightly familiar, but he felt sorry for him: he must have been forced into this. According to the gossip he normally heard about the Dalton boys, they were always playing jokes on the 'lesser' students, and Sebastian Smythe was normally the ring leader for it all.

He left the room, shutting the door behind him. Sebastian waited a couple of seconds before pulling his phone from his pocket and dialling Thad.

"Thad? Yeah, can you come to the costume cupboard backstage? We have a code red, Operation Spandex is go." There was a seconds silence. "Of course I'm damn sure it's him, me. I'd recognise the costume anywhere." He sighed and reached down to pull off the mask. It came off rather easily (thankfully) and showed him what he already knew.

"Yes it is me. Now can we please get on with Operation Spandex?" He knelt down next to himself and felt for a pulse. "He's fine, just passed out. Probably from..." He tailed off as his older self started to stir. "Look, he's waking up. Just get your sorry, hot ass down here and help me get him somewhere before the entirety of McKinley see two me's. We do NOT want another Oliver situation." He hung up, and started shaking his older self's shoulder.

"Oi. Puerto Rican pride float. Wake up, we need to get you out of here."

Barry came to a bit as he heard a familiar voice arguing on the phone.

"... We have a code red, Operation Spandex is go." There was a seconds silence. "Of course I'm damn sure it's him, me. I'd recognise the costume anywhere." There was a moments sigh and a tugging as his mask was pulled off his face. No!, thought Barry, desperately trying to wake up. He couldn't let anyone know who he was, he had to protect Iris and Joe... The voice spoke again.

"Yes it is me. Now can we please get on with Operation Spandex?" Oh... Barry cringed internally as he realised that this was him. Again. Jesus Christ, how many times did he have to do this?! The voice was still talking, but tailed off as Barry started shifting, trying to get up with such low blood sugar. Damn, he really felt like some flapjack from the Dalton canteen right now.

"Oi. Puerto Rican pride float. Wake up, we need to get you out of here." Barry groaned.

"Get some new insults Sebastian." He shimmied himself tiredly onto his elbows and stared blearily at his younger self. He was in pristine uniform, his hair gelled perfectly. The only thing missing was the smirk, as that was now replaced by a worried frown. Barry chuckled.

"Your losing your style, Sebastian. I'm leaking through." Sebastian shrugged as he helped to pull Barry to his feet.

"It's you. It's me. Nobody's going to care. And nobody can see." Barry leaned heavily on his younger self, sighing deeply.

"Fuck, that was more exhausting than the last few times."

"You do realise that you shouldn't even be comparing this time to the last two times, because you shouldn't have even BEEN here the last two times. Time travel is dangerous! And this is coming from a gay prick," he laughed softly. "And that's you."

"Shut up, Barry." His younger self glared at him for the use of his real name (he hated his real name being used in 'Sebastian mode'. Though to be honest that had kind of gone down the drain at the moment), but they started hobbling towards the door. Barry looked at his younger self's face and did a double take, staring at him for a few seconds. He then sighed and raised an eyebrow.

"Why in the name of all things Glee are you wearing a fez?" Sebastian smirked as he opened the door.

"Because I do. And they're kind of cool."

"Believe me they are NOT cool."

"They say tastes change as you get older. Lets just go with that."

"... I never want to be seem wearing a fez."

"Humph. Fine."

"Anyway, it ruins the 'bad boy' image. And we can't have you doing that now can we?," asked Barry sarcastically as they manoeuvred themselves clumsily out of the dressing room and out into the backstage area. Sebastian paled suddenly.

"Um... Older me. You do realise we're at Regionals at McKinley, right?" Barry stared at himself for a second. Oh. Shit.

"How far to the dressing rooms with people who aren't going to freak out?" Silence.

"Have you got enough in you for another burst of super speed?" Barry glared tiredly at his younger self. "Jeez, sorry for asking! Anyway Thad should be here in a minute to help."

"And how, pray tell, is THAD of all people going to get me in full costume and you to the Dalton dressing room-"

"Which is a classroom on the other side of the courtyard by the way."

"Without anyone seeing?!" Sebastian smirked. Payback time.

"A distraction."

"What distraction?" There was a knock at the door and Thad's head popped in.

"Bas! How many times have I said not to use Operation Span-" He broke off as he noticed Barry leaning heavily on Sebastian's shoulder. It was rather painful actually, but there was nothing he could do what with his older self nearly falling asleep (again) on his shoulder. "Oh. Well at least you weren't joking this time."

Sebastian just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Are you ready for a distraction?" Thad groaned.

"You were serious about that?! Man I am going to regret the day you talked me into being the distraction in this operation."

"Guys," Barry interrupted. "What distraction?"

5 minutes, a changing room full of cold showers, 3 malfunctioning smoothie machines, an unfortunate loss of a fez and one superhero in a dress later, the burst through the door into the Warbler's dressing room.

"Ok. We are NEVER doing that again," huffed Sebastian. Thad raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, it was your idea. Although how the hell you managed to do that from a dressing room backstage with a crappy computer, I'll never know."

"Heh, and you never will," chuckled Barry ominously. They were then swamped by a lot of curious Warblers, with some staring at the fact that there were two Sebastians and some staring at the fact that one of them was in a dress. A very ill fitting dress. Wes muscled his way through the crowd.

"Dear God, I'm surprised that that even worked!," he said thumping Sebastian on the back and hugging Thad. He glanced at Barry worriedly. "You're not looking too great Bas. And that dress does not suit you."

"No kidding," said Barry, quickly, albeit a bit clumsily, getting out of the dress. "I didn't notice that I was wearing a dress that didn't suit me and that I was completely drained of energy. Really Wes, you get top marks for..." He yawned. "Actually it's times like these I thank Cisco and blame my own forgetfulness. Put me on that sofa will you?" Sebastian shrugged as Wes opened his mouth to ask 'What the hell?!' and helped his older self over to the sofa. Everyone crowded around him, a low murmur as the boys talked quietly. Barry collapsed onto the sofa with a huff, and unzipped a small pocket on his leg and brought out a clear wrapped... Cereal bar?!

"And how exactly is a cereal bar going to help make you not tired?!," Clark, who had pushed his way through the crowding singers, asked Barry incredulously.

"These," said Barry, quickly ripping off the wrapper and stuffing the cereal bar in his mouth. He went to lick his fingers before realising it wouldn't taste very nice, considering he was still wearing his costume, before continuing. "These have been Ciscoed." Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Expand." Barry held out a small piece of it to his younger self trying not to smile.

"Here try some."

"I wouldn't do that if I were-"

"Thad, I think I can take it." Sebastian smirked. "I am a big boy now you know." There was a moments silence, and everyone watched him intently as he popped the piece of cereal bar in his mouth. A second later he was spitting it out.

"Oh, Jesus Christ! What the fuck is that?!" Barry laughed.

"That has so many calories in you don't want to know." Sebastian kept on wiping his tongue with his sleeve.

"Isn't that a bit... Hairy?," questioned Thad, an eyebrow raised. Sebastian rolled his eyes at him.

"Yes it is, but it beats the alternative of whatever the hell that is!"

"Ok, I'm probably going to regret this, but I have GOT to try some now." There was a chorus of agreements around the room as the Warblers all crowded around the now not so exhausted Barry and held hands out. Sebastian just face palmed.

"Guys! I really haven't got enough for you all to have a piece... And anyway aren't you all meant to be preparing for beating the New Direction peeps on their home ground?" Sebastian sighed in relief.

"Alright guys! As your captain..." A couple of people glanced at Barry, unsure as to the authenticity of Sebastian being their only captain, considering his future self was sitting right there and judging every second... Although he was smiling supportively. Kind of.

"Eyes on me. As in me me. Not him me." Eyes reluctantly faced Sebastian. "Now, this is our first regionals against McKinley. I know for a fact that we are gonna be beat them by miles because of all the practise that you guys have put in. First off, does everyone remember what we're singing?" There was a murmur of yeses. Sebastian sighed. "Can anyone tell me what we're doing?"

"Glad You Came!," a voice from the back cried.

"Thankyou dear Lord! I thought you were all as slow as those..."

"Underprivileged, under talented pricks of kids?"

"Yeah that'll do. Now shut up Barry."

"My lips are sealed," he replied sarcastically, running a hand through his hair. He set down the Ciscobar on the arm of the overly squishy sofa and wandered over to a table next to Sebastian, who stared at him for a second.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"Offering support..."

"That really isn't helping."

"Live with it Smythe."

"Well how am I supposed to when I'm standing right next to me?! It could be causing all kinds of paradoxes!"

"I know, right?! Think of all the things that probably had to happen for me to get here again! A lightning bolt, super speed, bad radio songs-"

"The clumsiness of your own two feet..."

"Hey, they're your feet too!"

"Yeah but you're Barry, I'm Sebastian. Big difference." They glared at each other for a second before Barry laughed. "What."

"It just occurred to me: this is exactly what I'm like when I argue with myself." Sebastian just gave him a blank stare.

"Ha ha, very funny, my sides are splitting. Now look are you gonna let me do the 'motivational speech' or not, Mr Spandex man?"

"It isn't spandex, it's a tripolymer that is resistant to- No! Thad don't -!" But it was too late. Thad had already scarfed down the last bite of Barry's cereal bar. He looked at Barry sheepishly.

"What?," he said mouth still full. He swallowed.

"Ah shit." There was a knock at the door. "Um... Who is it?!"

"It's Mr Schuster. This is your five minute warning. Is everything alright-?"

"Yes yes, everything's perfectly fine," reassured Barry making flappy hands at Sebastian and the other Warblers.

"What does this mean?!," whispered Sebastian, imitating his older self half heartedly in confusion as everyone else stared at the bizarre interaction. There was a sudden gush of wind and... They weren't looking at Barry anymore. Instead they were looking at an empty table, and Barry was rummaging through Thad's bag, his hands blurring at super speed. Another gust of wind and he was by Thad... Who had gone red and puffy and was struggling to breath. Sebastian smacked his head. Of course why hadn't he realised it sooner?!

"Where is it?!"

"I couldn't find it, but he had some Piriton in there, so I gave him that instead."

"Will it work?"

"Hopefully, but we need at least one person to stay with him to make sure it works."

"Um, what's happening?," asked a very confused Warbler as Sebastian rushed over to help Barry with Thad, clearing a space on the sofa.

"Thad is allergic to peanuts, and in that bar there are peanuts, so he's having an allergic reaction and he therefore wont be able to sing tonight. I need a backup singer to stay here with him."

"Why can't we get someone else to do it?," asked the same guy again. Tom was it?, thought Sebastian as he hit Thad lightly on the arm. Better let Barry take this one, he was slightly freaked out at the fact that one of his best friends had come so close to dying after not listening to his instructions! Ok, well technically they weren't his, but they were... Man this time travel stuff was confusing.

He focused his attention back on Barry explaining to possibly-Tom.

"Well what can we say to them?! Oh hi, would you mind looking after our friend? He's had an allergic reaction to a cereal bar that was made in the future because our leader's future self ran so fast and tripped at mach 2.2 that he ended back here and Thad didn't listen to him! Yeah so don't mind the fact that there are now two Sebastians except that Sebastian's real name is actually Barry Allen and he's been trying to forget those years of his life where he was an insolent prick and even though it was all good he was glad that he never told Joe anything about what happened!" There was silence.

"You tripped?!"

"Really? That's what you're taking away from that?!"

"Well, to be honest I'm more focusing on the fact that you've been trying to forget me, or that I will try to forget me!"

"Well I'm sorry for the fact that-"

"Two minute warning guys!," Mr Schuster's voice sounded through the door. Sebastian nearly screamed.

"Right, so Thad can't sing, we're losing another person who needs to look after him, and we're on in two minutes, we've barely warmed up, so what the hell are we going to do?!" Silence again. Then a resigned sigh.

"Where are the spare uniforms?"

"Say what?"

"You heard me. Back at Dalton, where are they?"

"Where they always are. Why do you need-"

"I'll be back in 10 seconds. Maybe 15." And he was gone in a gust of wind and a flash of yellow lightning. There were many stunned faces.

"Where the hell has he gone?!," demanded Wes.  
"Doesn't matter. We need to get ready now! Hustle people, to the stage! Go go go! David," he said pointing at a very nervous looking Warbler. "Stay here, look after Thad. If he gets worse call 911, OK?" He shook his head, and took his place as everyone else ran out of the room, talking quietly as the sped towards the stage. It was slightly cold outside, and their breaths could be seen as they rushed across the quiet courtyard.

A few seconds later they were all crowded backstage, waiting nervously for their cue as Sebastian scrambled his brains for a solution to the main part he was now missing.

"Ok, Wes, me and you are going to have to split Thad's parts between us, and then we can cope without David. Alright guys?" There was a chorus of nervous yeps and nods of heads.

There was a sudden gush of wind, upsetting the curtains of the stage.

"So, what did I miss?" Everyone's mouths dropped as they saw Sebastian standing next to... Himself. Right down to the slicked hair and trademark smirk. "What? I can remember the words and I can fill out Thad's part!"

"Yeah but people are gonna question why there's two of me!"

"Well I'm sorry that I don't want us to loose!"

"Well you can fuck off and think of a new-"

"You're on!," came a voice from just behind them. They were pushed on into the light.

"Just roll with it!," one of the Sebastians whispered, although no one could tell which one now.

Sebastian swallowed nervously as he came to centre stage. He couldn't believe that his older self would be stupid enough to possibly cause a paradox, maybe even a black hole event, just so as he could perform on stage again with the Warblers! It was probably (hopefully) the stupidest thing he'd ever done... But considering that in the future he was a superhero it most likely wasn't.

He looked out to the expectant faces. If he squinted, he could just about make out Iris and Joe... Oh shit, Iris and Joe! No matter what his older self did, they were obviously going to recognise him. Oh well too late now. He shrugged.

"Um hi guys! So, we're the Dalton Academy Warblers-" He broke off as screaming and whooping was heard throughout the auditorium. "And we are going to be singing 'Glad You Came' by the Wanted. Unfortunately, one of our singers had an allergic reaction so he is recovering and wont be singing tonight." A chorus of 'aw's were heard. "Anyway, an... Old friend, I guess, has stepped in to take his place." He bowed, smirking, although on the inside he was swearing up a storm. How the hell were they going to pull this off?!

He got into position, the lights went down. He took a deep breath. Well, he thought. Here we go. He nodded to the Warblers, and they started. He could hear his older self's voice somewhere in the small group of boys behind him but didn't dare turn around to see him.

The sun goes down, the stars come out  
And all that counts, is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came (came, came)

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh ooh oh oh oh oh

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you looked well on me, well on me  
So lets go somewhere no one else can see you and me

Wes came to the front dancing with him. Sebastian knew from rehearsals that Thad was meant to be sliding nearer to the front, but now that it was him... He wondered how long he could keep up the pretense of everything was fine, and he wondered how long it would take for everything to fall to pieces once they all realised that there were two of him.  
It was not going to go down well, that much he knew, but he carried on anyway.

Turn the lights out now  
Now ill take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time?  
Time is slipping away  
Away from us so stay  
Stay with me I can make  
Make you glad you came

There were now two Sebastians at the front of the stage. They turned to far each other... And Sebastian couldn't recognise his older self's face! It was all blurred and indistinctive. He was so startled though that he didn't come in for his next line, his mouth still open at the fact that his older self was clearly dancing and singing perfectly with the Warblers as if he'd never left... Which he hadn't technically yet, since he was him and all that, but still...

Anyway by the time he realised that he probably should come in, his older self already had, hitting every note thank God, so he just did the background stuff. He must really be enjoying this, he thought, rolling his eyes as his older self's voice filled the auditorium, the difference so subtle that only those who really knew him could tell... Like Joe and Iris. Man that was going to be fun to explain later. His older self had better have a good excuse! Other he was going to be calling him a spoiled arrogant brat and a toad of a... Future self? Hmm, he'd improve on that later.

The sun goes down, the stars come out  
And all that counts is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

Ooh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh ooh oh oh oh oh

His older self sent a questioning look, and Sebastian raised an eyebrow. Barry smirked (Oh shit, he thought) and made a small switch gesture. Sebastian sighed and made a take the floor gesture. They faced each other for a second, quickly spinning around, and in that second Barry stopped vibrating his face (and yes it sounds really weird to be think that)... The repercussions? We'll deal with that later. He came to the front of the group and (apparently) no one was any wiser of the unusual and 'that shouldn't be able to happen' switch. Unless you're the Flash and a superhero and have to deal with Metahumans on a daily basis.

So Barry was sorted.

He sang the next verse, and nobody would be able to tell the difference.

You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you looked well on me, well on me  
So lets go somewhere no one else can see you and me

Turn the lights out now (now)  
Now ill take you by the hand (hand)  
Hand you another drink (drink)  
Drink it if you can (can)  
Can you spend a little time?  
Time is slipping away  
Away from us so stay (stay)  
Stay with me I can make  
Make you glad you came

The sun goes down, the stars come out  
And all that counts, is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

Ooh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

I'm glad you came

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

I'm glad you came

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

I'm glad you came

Oh ooh ooh oh oh oh oh  
Ooo

Suddenly during the last verse, Sebastian joined in. Nobody but the Warblers noticed (apparently, nobody but the Warblers...) and it sent a shiver down the group's spines at the fact that past and present Sebastian were singing... At the same time.  
All Barry could think was, 'If this makes it YouTube and Cisco finds it... I'm screwed.'

The sun goes down, the stars come out  
And all that counts, is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

Their performance was met with a standing ovation, with many a whoop from around the auditorium. Although a small group of people were staring at the stage in confusion, realisation and then... More confusion

At the end of the evening after the results had been announced (Warblers and the New Directions had drawn, leading to a happy but not very happy Sebastian. God help any New Directioner who got in his way), everyone was back in the room where Thad was recovering. Luckily the reaction wasn't too severe and he was fine, but he did get punched in the shoulder multiple times by both Sebastian and Wes while the other Warblers all crowded around him hugged him. Barry just rolled his eyes and smirked. Because he could.

"So...", said Clark as everyone was chatting amongst themselves, sending curious glances at Barry who was still in Dalton uniform (some people still couldn't comprehend that there were TWO Sebastians) as they grabbed their hastily abandoned stuff from the chaos of two minutes before going on stage. "How are you getting home this time then Barry?" Barry laughed.

"Same as I did every other time, Clarky boy. Run really damn fast."

"Do you ever look like the roadrunner? You know from those old cartoons?," questioned David who was hanging out with the guys (he and Thad had formed a bit of a bromance while everyone else was performing. It had basically involved Thad asking him to grab some meds from his bag, David finding a dildo and from there it was a case of funny stories involving them and similar instruments. They'd also both sworn each other to secrecy and none of the stories would ever be repeated. Ever). Sebastian raised an eyebrow at David.

"I am humiliated to think that I would ever look that stupid in front of anyone that I knew or didn't know." He turned quickly to Barry. "Please tell me I've never looked stupid in front of anyone. If you do I'll murder you."

"You can't kill your own future. Where would that leave you?"

"... What was it?"

"What?!"

"You just basically said that I would have to kill you!"

"Noooo, I didn't."

"Yes you did. Spill, or I tell everyone about 5th Grade and the little incident in the-"

"Ok, Ok! Jeesh, blackmailed by myself. Can life get any weirder?!" There was a lull in their conversation as everyone stared at him.

"We're waiting." Barry sighed.

"Fine. When I first woke up after gaining my powers, I went to test them down at the old Ferris airfield -"

"You meet Hal?"

"No, haven't seen in a couple of years actually. I think he said something about working out of the country for a bit. Anyway, so while we there-"

"We?"

"Would you guys please stop bloody interrupting me?!"

"Jesus, sorry!," said Sebastian, holding his hands up in defense.

"While me, Cisco, Caitlin and Dr Wells were there, Cisco made this... Suit..." He tapered off, sighed and suddenly had his phone in his hand. He handed it over to his younger self, who paled and immediately started tapping on the phone.

"Right. How do I delete this? I do not want anyone ever seeing me in that. Ever."

"Don't worry! Nobody has!," cried Barry indignantly, snatching his phone back before anymore damage could be done by his 'fashion police' younger self. "And it wasn't my choice anyway. Blame the fact that my clothes kept catching slight every time I-" Someone coughed, and all eyes turned towards the door.

"Oh no, please do continue. Then please explain why I am in a nightmare," Satana said, with Archie, Finn, Rachel and Mr Schumann all staring at the Warblers and the two shocked Sebastians. Satana then turned to Rachel (if Barry remembered correctly) and raised an eyebrow. "What happened to 'be stealthy and don't let them know we're here'?" Rachel shrugged, looking sheepish.

"But... Haven't we been here before?," questioned Archie, glancing between the two Sebastians stood frozen in front of the.

"We have," confirmed Finn. "But I don't think we actually got a proper explanation last time. Did we?" Archie was about to reply when Mr Schuster interrupted them, forcing his way through the small gaggle of students to the front of the group.

"No, wait. Can someone please explain to me-"

"What is going on?!" Everyone turned at the new voice in the doorway. A black guy wearing a fedora, pair of jeans and a smart shirt. He was staring at the small gaggle of students blocking his view of inside the room. As they moved aside to let him through (although no one knew who he was) the two Sebastians froze. One of them looked at the other and whispered loudly to the other.

"Joe's here? And you didn't think to tell-"

"Well I thought you'd remember-"

"Well I'm reasonably sure the entirety of the timeline is well and truly fucked right now so I don't know what's going on right now!"

"Well-"

"Barry. Explain. Now." Everyone but Wes and Thad looked confused at the mention of 'Barry'. One Sebastian paled while the other looked guilty. The pale Sebastian leaned over to the other.

"Are you explaining or am I?" The guilty one looked back at the other. Everyone else was watching this like a tennis (or lacrosse) match.

"You want me to explain to him with that look on his face?!"

"Hey you're the time-"

"Would. You. Shut. Up?!," one hissed to the other, slapping him every time. He was about to reply when-

"Ok, I'm going to get your principal to explain all this," said Mr Schuster, throwing his hands up in defeat as he backed away skirting around everyone to get out the door.

Everyone else shuffled into the room to let him out. There was a sudden gust of wind and they all stared in shock as one of the Sebastians was suddenly in front of the door with it closed behind him, arms crossed and smirking. He was suddenly the only Sebastian in the room, and when Finn and Satanna looked outside, they could see the other Sebastian, Wes, Thad and the black guy outside.

"Um... Sebastian... What are you doing?" He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I am doing what I should have done the last two times."

"Explain what the hell is going on?," questioned one of the Warblers (who were all now starting to freak out. Apart from Clark who was looking a tad pissed off). Sebastian just stared at them.

"Look, my name isn't technically Sebastian."

"Yes. It is," said Mr Schuster raising an eyebrow. Sebastian held a hand out.

"Just... Wait there 5 seconds." There was another gust of wind... And he was gone. They all looked at each other, confused. One Warbler leant over to the other.

"So, I've seen two of them in the same room twice now. There was some kind of explanation, but it was a bit confusing."

"I was only there the first time, and the sing off was pretty damn awesome... I really want to see another one."

"So do I. But it is seriously unlikely."

"Good point." Their discussion was interrupted by another gust of wind and the other Sebastian reappeared, but... Wearing something different.

"Dude, us that a superhero suit?!," exclaimed Finn excitedly. 'Sebastian' nodded.

"Yeah. This is my suit. For when I become the Flash, Central City's hero... In the year 2014." Everyone looked at him as he expanded.

"My name is Barry Allen. When I was 11 my mum was murdered by a man in yellow. After my dad was sent to prison I moved un with Joe, the guy outside. But at school I was bullied so moved to Dalton and took the name Sebastian Smythe.  
"After Dalton I went to uni, became an assistant forensic scientist in Central City and became Barry Allen again. Then, the particle accelerator exploded. I was hit by a bolt of lightning that essentially made me the fastest man alive. Fast enough, it turned out, to travel through time."

"But hang on", Mr Schuster interrupted. "What about that Superman guy in Metropolis? I thought he was pretty damn fast." Barry sighed. He hated this part. Whenever anyone asked him this it always gave him a bad vibe.

"Cisco has been bugging me for months to race him, but I keep finding an excuse to not run there."

"How long would it take?," asked David curiously.

"Um, well Starling is a 5 minute run from Central, 600 miles or so, so Metropolis would take... 10, 15 minutes?" He whistled appreciatively.

"Hang on," said Satanna, holding a hand up. "Why are you telling us all this?"

"Because you won't be able to remember any of it."

"Dude! What about me?!" Barry smirked widely.

"How on earth could I forget you Clark?" Another gust of wind and he was outside well... Throwing up. Barry winced.

"Ah... Maybe I should have warned him about vibrating him through the door making him a bit sick."

"What-?!"

"Anyway. Guys, eyes on the..." He examined the mess of wires in his hand. "Thing, please." Archie sighed.

"Men in Black style?" Barry smirked.

"Men in Black style. Adios amigos. It was nice to see you all again. But... This probably wont happen again. Sorry." He turned and pressed a button. As a small countdown went off, he motioned to the others to turn around. As they did the countdown reached zero and there was a bright flash of light.

"So," said Sebastian as he leant over to Barry, hiding behind a van in the McKinley car park. "Did you explain to Joe?"

"Yeah."

"Wipe him?"

"... What do you think?"

"Why?"

"He'll find out. Eventually."

"Can I ask-"

"No! Come on me, you've watched Doctor Who, all the episodes, and Back to the Future. You know I can't tell you anything about the future."

"Apart from what you've already hinted at."

"... Oh shut up. Let me have this moment of brilliance which I nicked of Cisco." Sebastian rolled his eyes as they both peaked out from behind the van to watch their friends and family. Joe and Iris were waving goodbye to someone and the rest of the Dalton boys were mucking about by their minibus, waiting for the driver to come.  
Barry was in his Flash suit and Sebastian was in jeans and t-shirt. Barry turned to Sebastian.

"You know, I really hope this doesn't happen again. Only because that device that Cisco made was off the top of his head and he doesn't have any more blueprints for it."

"So, this is now essentially going to be our little secret between friends?"

"Yup."

"One thing I don't understand though," said Sebastian, walking backwards away from his older self, "is how you don't remember any of this."

"I've no idea," said Barry shrugging. He waved a hand. "Hopefully never see you again."

"Until the future, Bartholomew."

"Oh come one! Seriously?!" Sebastian smirked and turned waving a hand as he ran. Barry rolled his eyes. "The sun goes down the stars come out..." he sang quietly as he watched his younger self run and hi five his friends. Despite what he had told his younger self, he had a pretty good idea exactly how he didn't remember all of this happening.

Actually he had two.

Maybe three.

Epilogue

When Sebastian walked into rehearsal the next day, no one was there.

"Um, hello? Is there anyone here?," he called curiously, slowly opening the door with a creak. He glanced at the squeaky hinges. "Wow. Stereotypical or what?" There was still no one in the room however, but as he searched by the piano (funny story about Thad and two other guys hiding in the piano to escape a teacher) he noticed a piece of paper that had been hastily scrawled on. He picked it up, reading the note aloud to the empty room (as you do);

'Warblers  
No rehearsal today due to a mass breakout of headaches. Same time next week (which was then scrawled out and 'when everyone's feeling better')!

P.S. Sebastian. We need to talk. Our room before 12 or we'll (and in different handwriting) dye all your clothes pink.'

Sebastian glanced at his watch. It was 11:57. It took 5 minutes to even sprint to their room.

"Shit! Those son of a half baked trolls!" He sprinted off towards the dorms.  
Anyone who got in his way was immediately shoved aside as he shot by.  
"'Scuse me, coming through, get out of the way short pricks!" People scattered.  
10 minutes later there was a scream of disbelief.

"THAAAAAAD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Nobody dared question Sebastian's pink uniform or Thad's lack of eyebrow and distinct smell of mouldy catfish.

Ok, Cisco and Caitlin were definitely getting suspicious. Especially since he forgot to wash out the gel from his hair before he came back. After the first time he tried to remember exactly what time he left and return to the exact moment he left. But they were definitely suspicious now.

When he'd got back, he'd zoomed back home and gotten a bit of rest. However, when he returned the next day, the distinct sounds of 'Glad You Came' floated through Star Labs. Barry paled and swore quietly.

"Damn damn damn damn damn..." he said, cautiously peaking out from behind the doors to the cortex.

There, playing in all its glory was his performance, with his younger self, of Glad You Came. He sighed. Only Cisco would be running a facial recognition scan on YouTube.

"Hey Barry, you'll never guess what." Barry threw his hands up to his face as Cisco and Caitlin made their presence known.

"No matter what I say I'm gonna find out anyway, aren't I?"

"Yes," said Caitlin simply, crossing her arms. She did not look like a happy bunny.

"Yeah, so, I was running a facial recognition scan on YouTube for the fun of it, and when I searched you, there were many, many videos of you. Including this one, where there seems to be..." Cisco went and stood by the keyboard, pausing at a certain moment. "Two of you." He pointed at the screen. There, clearly displayed for everyone to see, was two of Barry.

"So Barry," said Caitlin. "Care to explain?"  
Barry sighed as he spun around in his chair in his office. That had been a really difficult thing to explain. And even then he'd had to call in Oliver to ask a favour (on the Wells problem as well) to verify his story.

He suddenly realised the time and groaned.

"Oliver is going to kill me if I'm late for his meeting thing". He stood up and blew over to his closet. A second later he was in his uniform. Just before he ran out though, he glanced at the sheets of paper detailing Cisco's designs of the Men in Black style thing. He sighed, covering them up.

Yeah he had a pretty good idea why he didn't remember.

However as he ran out, he didn't notice Iris sneak in and, seeing the plans on his desk, start to remember a rather strange night a couple of years ago...

 **A/N: OK so I now have two jobs plus an orchestra plus college and applying to uni and shit. I apologise for the possibly very long gap between tghis chapter and the next. However, next chapter we get a bit 'Freaky Friday'. I'll leave you in suspense. Also if you're wondering why they (aka New Direction and Warblers) still remembered at 'the talk'... All will be explained. Soon. Ish.**

 **Reviews grately appreciated!**

 **17 :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Part1

**A/N: So... Hi! *dodges pitchforks and rotten fruit* I'm sorry for taking so long. My muse abandoned me and it's been slow going especially with LIFE happening. Anyone who loves in the UK will understand the pain of UCAS. Anyone who doesn't live in the UK... Just university applications.**

 **I can't guarantee when the next update will be, it might be soon... Or it might not be. But it might have to wait til after mocks (i'm studying Maths, Physics and Chemistry. And yes, I know i'm crazy). So... Because everything's going kinda slowly, I'm gonna break this into chapters rather than one looooong thing because**

 **a) They take ages to write**

 **b) I don't have that kind of time. Such is life**

 **Anyway, I hope everyone had a great Christmas and have a happy New Year!**

Barry looked at the new device that Cisco had fitted on his arm incredulously. He touched a hand to his comms, uncertainty colouring his voice as he spoke to the guys upstairs.

"Cisco... Are you completely sure about this?" Up in the Core, Cisco swung around to face the computers, tapping commands into the programme and a lollipop hanging out his mouth. Caitlin and Dr Wells were sitting up there with him, monitoring the various readings from Barry's suit and the device. They were both preparing for another case of 'patch up Barry'. Their favourite activity whenever Cisco unveiled a new bit of tech for the speedster. They even took bets on how long it would be til Cisco finally admitted defeat. So far they were tying, and they'd decided that the winner of this bet would have to give up the customary $20 as well as buying coffee for the other for 2 weeks. Neither of them wanted to lose considering exactly how much coffee played a part in their lives these days, what with dealing with Metahumans every other day.

"Yeah! Completely sure." Caitlin and Dr Wells glanced at each other, Caitlin raising an eyebrow (considering that she was betting that Barry, on a pain scale of 1-10 achieved between 7-10, she was really hoping- in a nice way- that Barry got hurt reasonably badly. Looking at the joy on Cisco's face, she was forced to believe that unfortunately, she was going to win). There was silence from Barry.

"Uh huh."

"Oh come on man! Don't you trust me and my amazingly named gadgets?"

"Cisco. I really hope I don't need to remind you exactly how many of your gadgets have knocked me out or broken my bones?"

"You heal fast. You'll live." Caitlin leaned over to Dr Wells.

"Do you think we need to remind him that if Barry wasn't who he was he would most likely be dead twice over?," she whispered to him. Dr Wells smiled.

"I really don't think now is the time, Dr Snow."

"Guys. I can hear you. Way to build up my confidence." Caitlin winced as Dr Wells just shrugged and got back to work. "Anyway, can we hurry this up? I've got, uh, somewhere to be tonight."

"Oh... Where are you going?," asked Caitlin as she ran the final checks. Barry sighed as he paced down in the cortex where they were running this test. Read 'trying to hurt Barry with a new torture device'. He really hoped to avoid this topic.

"High school reunion."

"I thought that you were, well..." Cisco paused awkwardly, remembering Tony.

"Yeah, well I moved to Paris for a year then started at a prep school for the rest of high school. It's our 7 year reunion tonight and I don't want to miss it." Dr Wells raised an eyebrow slightly smirking. Cisco just laughed.

"Seriously? You were a prep boy?! Ha! Nice one Barry."

"Cisco?"

"Yeah?"

"I was a prep boy genius. Live with it." There was an awkward pause.

"Right. Well... The device is all set up now. You are clear to go." Barry rolled his eyes as he got ready to run. His friends and mentor really did not need to know about his alter ego. Or his accidental time travelling. Where he'd met his past self and then changed a load of stuff. But hey, he'd neutralised the possibility of anything bad happening like it usually did when he time travelled (admittedly he'd only done one proper jump which didn't involve meeting his past self. Seriously though, what was up with that?) by wiping everyone's minds clean with a Men in Black type device. Thank God Cisco hadn't gone looking for it yet. He'd accidently broken it when he landed back in 2015 (read he had no idea where it was and maybe Cisco had lost it), and really was not looking forward to explaining anything about this to these guys. But then again, knowing his luck, something was probably going to happen that meant that they were going to find out.

He set off at a steady pace of 300mph, zooming around the broken particle accelerator (for which the hole had now been patched up. Caitlin and Cisco were getting tired of continuous birds and bugs getting into Star Labs simply because of their unexpected window).  
He really hoped nothing went wrong. Heh, _wrong_.

Up in the cortex, the others were sitting and reading the results on the screen.

"Blood pressure, sugar and oxygen levels, brain activity and everything else seems normal," commented Dr Wells. Cisco nodded and was about to tell Barry to step on the gas when a warning sign appeared on Caitlin's screen.

"Uh Dr Wells?," Caitlin said tapping on it and reading the information. "We've got a thunderstorm brewing directly over Central City. If lightning starts coming down we might have to hold off this experiment. I really don't want another situation with Barry and lightning." Dr Wells sighed.

"Ok. If it gets any worse we'll call it off." He set a few parameters on his own screen before wheeling his chair backwards towards the door.

"Dr Wells? Where are you going?," asked Cisco curiously.

"To empty my bladder," came Dr Wells' reply as he disappeared around the corner. Caitlin glanced at Cisco.

"Too much information," she commented. Cisco nodded in agreement.

"So guys, when is anything actually going to start happening?," Barry's voice sounded over the comm system. "And can someone please explain to me again what's going to be happening?"

"Well, the funky gadget on your arm is going to measure your energy readout in the form of your lightning and then it will also hopefully-"

"Hopefully?!"

"- loop it back around into your system so you can go faster. And hopefully defeat the Reverse Flash." The sound of rushing wind came over the comms.

"Neither of you guys have said anything to him have you?"

"No Barry."

"As much as I disagree with this, I haven't either," agreed Caitlin sighing.

"Alrighty then," said Cisco, flipping a switch. "Let's get this show on the road!"

Barry felt a tingle in his arm that very quickly spread to all over his body. He risked a quick glance at the device (he did not want another blowing up situation) but it seemed to be fine.

"It looks like it's working, Cisco!," Barry called over the comms. He pushed forward, grinning as he ran. When he did run, he felt like he could let go of the past and his responsibilities and just... Relax.

His thoughts however where interrupted by a shout from Cisco and Caitlin, the Reverse Flash suddenly appearing next to him and doing something to the device on his arm (Cisco really needed to work on his anti-tampering by Metahumans ideas). Then to top it all off, he got struck by lightning. Again. Through a hole in the roof that wasn't supposed to be there.  
How lucky could he get?

He woke up to rain pouring down on his face. He could feel mud caking his legs and soft fabric beneath him. A slight swaying motion reminded him of being at sea (his uncle had taken him on a cruise once, and let's just say that he did not have sea legs), but the low murmur of voices around him told him that he most certainly was not at sea. But why would Caitlin and Cisco call more people in? He couldn't pick out Joe's worried voice or Caitlin's calm voice from amongst the sounds, but... There was definitely something familiar about one of this voices.

A loud shout suddenly broke through the murk, along with a sudden jerk of the stretcher (he assumed that was what it was) that made his stomach twist. That was when he knew something was wrong; as the Flash, he didn't get or feel sick because of his super immune system, but here he was about to-

He sat up and projectile vomited all over the unfortunate person standing next to him. There were squeals and the sound of mud squelching as everyone backed away. Luckily no one dropped him like the last time he'd been on a stretcher. That had not been pretty (broken leg, slippy mud, cow pat, Tony landing on him... Yeah you can imagine how that went, Barry thought sarcastically).

He groaned and flopped back onto the stretcher. He cracked open an eye, before both eyes flew open in surprise. There standing covered in... Whatever the hell that was (assuming it was his sick, which was yellow. YELLOW. And that was never good either) was neither Cisco or Caitlin, or (thank God) Dr Wells. Instead it was-

"Satana?!" Oh shit. From the death glare she was giving him, he knew that- Wait.

Satana?

In Central?!

Looking round he saw the familiar grounds of Dalton Academy surrounded by heavy gray clouds and sheeting rain. He had a very sneaky suspicion that-

"Sebastian mate? You alright?" Yep, aaaand that was the confirmation he really did not want. He huffed.

"Absolutely fucking great." Just another day in his messed up life as the Fastest Man Alive where he swapped bodies with his younger arrogant, pompous self.

Must be Friday.

"Arrrrrgghh!" Caitlin and Cisco ran into the medical room, armed with a clipboard and thing-which-Cisco-hadn't-named-yet. They came in to the sight of Barry sitting up and clearly panicking. They glanced at each other curiously.

"Amnesia?," commented Cisco curiously to Caitlin.

"Possible, but highly unlikely. However with combined power of the lightning and whatever the Reverse Flash did to the device-"

"Which I still have no idea what he did. It looked all normal!"

"- it could possibly have induced some sort-"

"Can someone please tell me what the FUCK IS GOING ON." Caitlin and Cisco turned back to Barry, who still had a terrified but confused look on his face. He got out of bed, and Caitlin rushed over to push him back down.

"No! Barry, you need to stay down, we still don't know what the Reverse Flash did-"

"Fuck this!," he cried, pushing Caitlin away and stormed past Cisco. "I am in a place I don't know, I don't know who the fuck you guys are, although you my friend-" He pointed at Cisco "- really need to gain a sense of fashion. Where did you get that from, Nerds r us? Also, did you just call me Barry?" He snorted. "Heh, as if he could get me in anymore of a mess. Anyway, someone really needs to explain to me WHAT THE FU..." He tailed off. Caitlin and Cisco looked at each other. During Barry's rant, he'd rounded the corner where they couldn't see him. They shrugged, daring each other to go and look first (when he got like this, it was always best to stay out of the path of hurricane Barry). They had a game of shoulder wars, before Cisco surrendered after a particularly hard push from Caitlin which sent him stumbling out into the main Cortex to find-

Barry Allen staring at his (their) Flash uniform, his mouth hanging open in surprise.

"Oh. Shit."

Caitlin leaned over to Cisco as Barry turned around slowly to take in the entire room, a wide eyed look on his face.

"I think I win the bet," she whispered, staring at Barry's curious actions. Cisco leaned over.

"I'm going to have to agree with you. This is definitely an 11. Dr Wells on the other hand..."

"Shut up Cisco. Anyway he went home after we made sure that Barry was alright. Several hours ago!"

"Yeah, but do you still want me to phone him up and tell him that he owes you coffee for-" Their bickering was interrupted by Barry clearing his throat. He stood there with his arms folded and a high level of sass alert pretty much floating above his head.  
Or that could just be the alert for when tachyon particles were detected. Or for when the toilet was blocked. Therefore they (mostly) chose to ignore it as more often than not it was the latter.

"So... Can anyone tell me what the hell just happened here?" Caitlin was about to reply when Cisco jumped in.

"Absolutely no idea, Barry. Sorry." Barry face palmed.

"Absolutely fan-fucking-tastic. I'm going to drown my sorrows while you two weirdos sort this shit out. Let me know when you can get me back to my own time." He walked out the cortex.  
Caitlin and Cisco stared at each other in surprise (they seemed to be doing that a lot in the last 5 minutes), then ran after Barry.

"But you can't get drunk!," yelled Caitlin, running after Barry. Cisco wasn't far behind. They all disappeared into the cortex.

"What do you mean, back to your own time?" There was the sound scuffling and the thump of a body hitting the floor. "And if you didn't want us to catch you, why the hell didn't you flash out of here?!"

"BECAUSE LIFE."

A beats silence.

"Fair enough. Now explain to me want you meant by that last statement."

Another beat of silence.

"Why should I?"

"Because out of everyone in Central City, who do you thinks gonna believe you, Flash?"

A minute silence (yes there are a lot of silences. Get over it, Sebastian's thinking of all the possible ways to get out of this mess, until he realises that there are none so instead decides to plot against his future self and completely ruin his life for putting him in this situation, then realised he probably should trust these crazy people as they seem to know that 'he' is the Flash, then he realised he should probably answer them, then he realised that yeah... No one else was gonna believe him).

"Alright. I'll tell you." They appeared back in the cortex.

"One quick question?," asked Cisco. Barry raised an eyebrow.

"Are you secretly the Doctor?" Barry (Sebastian) had no answer to that. For all the shit that was going on right now, he might as well be.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review etc. I'll try and update asap in accordance with life.**

 **17**


	5. Interlude - Story of the Music Meister

**A/N: Um... Hi? I'm alive please don't kill me! If you haven't seen the crossover yet, I will inform you that it's cheesy as hell but amazing as well... It's so cool to hear Grant and Melissa singing!**

 **Anyway, yeah... Don't kill me, don't own anything etc etc. Enjoy :)**

When he woke up to the sound of singing he almost had a flash back to Dalton Academy, and hearing Marley – no, Kara – singing brought back that 'oh shit Finals' moment he'd had over the years. Especially that time when he ended up at one of the finals…. Now that was fun.

And seeing Blaine again? Well not Blaine, Music Meister, who was also technically an alien… Man this was already getting more confusing than his life already, and that was definitely saying something. When he appeared that first time, it was all Barry could do to not start insulting him in typical Sebastian manner, asking him how Kurt was and the rest of the gang where. But when he'd gotten whammied and ended up in the music world with Kara, and had to watch everyone (who knew Malcolm, Cisco, Winn could sing? Much piss taking would be taking place when he got back) perform Put a Little Love in Your Heart, he'd wanted to join in with the singing and everything, but for appearances sake, he just had to play along.

He'd (accidently – Music Meister could put on some good tunes in their heads) started dancing along in his old style, gaining a weird look from Kara, so he'd shrugged it off and just took in the wonder of being immersed back in music. That wonderful spine tingling feeling he got listening to musicals was something he never lost.

It all started when he watched musicals with his mom, that was what started off his 'I want to be a singer when I grow up' phase. Which he never grew out of. Obviously.

Anyway, it was while everyone was trying to work out what happened and how Music Meister got out of his cell (they had a proper Martian? Dude, so cool) that Kara had cornered him away from the hustle and bustle of the labs and into the relatively quiet corridor. Kara stared at him for a second, and Barry squirmed under her gaze. It was the mom gaze that no matter who was giving it he eventually broke under.

"Alright, what?!," he asked after a good minute. OK, maybe 30 seconds…

20…

10 – oh whatever. He broke pretty quickly (a girl who can shoot lasers out of her eyes when staring at you Is a tad bit intimidating).

"Do you know who Sebastian is?" Barry froze.

"Um, what?," he asked quietly.

"Sebastian. Do you know who he is? Music Meister was asking after him before you got here. Gave me a pretty weird look as well when I first started singing as well." She shrugged, but Barry's mind was a million miles away. Although he knew that Blaine was alive and well (he wasn't completely sure what with Flashpoint and everything, but he was still a friend on Facebook so he was taking it in a glass half full kind of way) it was still weird that an alien looked exactly like him and was a singer AND got them stuck in a musical thing in their minds…

"Yeah, yeah you could say that I know him," Barry hedged. Kara glanced at him weirdly.

"Well, I was told to give a message to you to give to him." Barry's heart leapt. Whether in fear or joy he wasn't sure. He'd get back to that later.

"Really?! What?"

"Something about stop acting like a socially awkward butterfly and stop hiding who you really are from your friends..?," Kara said, shrugging in confusion. "Anyway, can make sure he knows?" Barry nodded, a slight smirk on his face (and if that didn't terrify Kara, she didn't know what else would. But only in a good terrified way. Cadmus was scary terrifying, Barry's smirk was one that made you back away in fear and wonder what the hell he was going to do, or what crazy scheme he was going to come up with).

As Kara walked away Barry smiled to himself. Not a bad ending to this disaster.

A couple of hours later, Barry was wondering through Central City, humming Blaine's – Music Meister's song to himself.

"You know, Bas, I never thought I'd see a girl who looked that beautiful that in love with you. I mean, it's almost unreal." Barry smiled, pausing in his walking – sometimes taking the world at a slower pace was better than running and never seeing anything – and turning to face Music Meister.

"What can I say, after Dalton I grew up and learnt to be a better person." The two smiled at each other, before they started walking along side each other. Barry could see Star Labs in the distance, and the lights were shining as they walked towards the river.

"You know," started Music Meister. "Despite the lesson I taught you and Iris today, you're still not together again, are you?" Barry smiled whistfully.

"No. No, not yet. Despite what you said and showed us, me and Iris are still trying to work things out. I proposed to her for all the wrong reasons and –"

"But you still love her. Despite proposing to her for all the wrong reasons, you also proposed for all the right reasons as well." Barry made a slight agreeing noise, still trying to work out in his head if this was another version of Blaine, or just an alien who could take on the shape of someone who he knew. And technically Kara as well, but another version. Ugh, cross-dimensional travel could be seriously complicated sometimes.

"I just don't know how to make it up to her," Barry sighed. He gave short laugh before glancing at Music Meister. "Of course half my brain is taken up trying to work out if you chose that form just to spite me or if you really are Blaine Anderson." Music Meister laughed.

"Oh, I'm letting you work that out for yourself, Bas. I'm not giving away the game that easily." Barry's head suddenly pinged up as he realised something. He glanced at Music Meister and started laughing. They'd reached the bridge that looked over Central City and Star Labs by now, so he leaned out over the water, remembering when he'd stood on this bridge all those years ago and a stranger had told him to follow his own heart.

"What? What is it?," Music Meister asked, leaning his back against the railings.

"You've already given it away, Blaine." Music Meister smirked.

"How so?"

"Put a little love in your heart? I noticed you dancing with that Lady Hummel lookalike. And staring at me and singing to me in the same way I did when I sang that Michael Jackson number to you? So much of a give away. And who else would know that I've been hiding my other self from my friends? I mean, even Iris doesn't know all the details about my past." Blaine nodded.

"I'll give you that, Bas, I'll give you that." They stood in comfortable silence for a bit.

"So…" Barry asked quietly. "How did you come by the whammie-ing powers then?" Blaine was silent for a moment.

"It's complicated."

"So am I. So's Cisco. Heck, everyone that I know has complicated in tehri lives. It's just a matter of understanding the complicated stuff. Anyway," he nudged Blaine. "Surely you can trust the one who threw a smoothie at your boyfriend, hot stuff." Blaine laughed, then sighed. "Oh come on!," moaned Barry in a good natured way. "Now you're seriously starting to sound like Berry with all your little girly sighs." Blaine pushed him and he stumbled away laughing. Man, he'd missed interacting with his friends.

"Maybe I'll explain it to you someday," said Blaine.

"Spoilsport. So does that mean I'll be seeing this version of you again?" Blaine gave him a weird look and Barry held his hands up in surrender. "Hey, my life is weird enough that I can say stuff like that and get away with it."

"You'll probably be seeing me again, yeah." They stood in silence for a bit longer, before Blaine broke it again.

"So, what are you going to do about Iris?" Barry sighed.

"I've got no fucking idea, mate. Mean, we seem t be better again, and she seems to want to get back together. But I don't know… I'm still afraid to ask, and I'm not sure how to ask her to forgive me and marry me again." Blaine sighed.

"You do realise that I have never seen you this hooked up on a girl before? Not even at Dalton. It's almost… Terrifying the way you would do anything for her." Barry shrugged.

"That's what love is."

"OK, now that was just cheesy beyond measure."

"As cheesy as me and Kara singing a song called 'I'm your Super Friend'?"

"Heh, point taken." He paused for a second, before turning to Barry. "But seriously, what are you going to do?" Barry shrugged.

"Come up with an amazing idea that will let her forgive me without me sounding like a twat." Blaine smirked. "What? Come on, I know that look. You've come up with an idea. Spill."

"Do you remember what I said about you hiding who you really are from your friends?"

"Yes…" Blaine grabbed his arm.

"Come on, I've got somewhere I need to take you."

4 hours later, a trip to Big Belly Burger, 4 smoothies (with 2 to the face for old times sake), one quick trip to the dry cleaners, and a session in a local recording studio later, Barry hugged Blaine. Finally. After about 30 minutes of chasing him with super speed and Blaine/Music Meister using the remainder of the powers he'd stolen from Kara and Barry to stay ahead (didn't that make up for the time he'd been chasing them with his superpowers?).

Anyway, they were stood outside Jitters.

"Thankyou Blaine. Really. This means the world to me," said Barry, stepping away from Blaine and pocketing his phone with the backing track safely stored on it. Blaine shrugged.

"It's the least I can do after trying to get you back together in the first place. Just, you know. Don't pull any more stupid stunts like that last one. I don't think I'll be able to save your love a second time." Barry nodded in all seriousness.

"So, where will you go now?," he asked. Music Meister grinned.

"Somewhere else to cause trouble and teach lessons."

"Are you sure you just don't want to be a Music Teacher rather than Meister?," Barry asked sarcastically. Music Meister laughed.

"Positive. But I love the name"

"Thanks. Normally it's Cisco who comes up with the names, but I figured I'd give it a shot this time."

"You did a good job my friend. I'll see you round, Sebastian Smythe." They shook hands and hugged again, before Blaine started walking off. Barry smirked.

"I can always come up with a better name you know!"

"No! Music Meister is fine!"

"How about-" Barry cut himself off as he disappeared. "Damn. I'm gonna have to come up with a more insulting name faster next time." He chuckled o himself at the ironicness of the statement, before becoming serious again. While Blaine had helped him come up with the perfect song, he still needed to get Iris to listen to it. And to him. How else was he going to get back Iris' love? (Ok even to him that sounded cheesy. Note to self, despite now being out of the musical, get out of the musical mind set – not everything is solved with song. But hopefully this would be. Probably. Maybe. Oh whatever, pull out you're damn phone, Allen and dial the fucking number, stop stalling by arguing with your inner voice!)

He pulled out his phone, took a deep breath, and dialled a number he'd memorised long ago.

"Hello? Barr, is that you?" Barry sighed. Here goes nothing.

"Hey Iris. Can you meet me at the flat? There's something I want to talk to you about."

 _ **FIN**_

 **A/N: So... I hope you enjoyed that. I'll try and get another chapter out for the actual story, this was more of an... Inspiration from the episode. I mean, come on. Who couldn't get inspiration form what is pretty much a Glee Flash Supergirl crossover?**

 **Anyway, I'll try to get another chapter out soon, but i'm at uni and I might be doing Camp America over summer... My life is a bit full at the moment!**

 **Also thanks for all your reviews, I've really enjoyed reading them! Keep reviewing and reading :)**

 **17 :) x**


End file.
